Under the Willow
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: Willowkit wants one thing: to be the best ThunderClan warrior she can be. But it was hard when her Clanmates remind her of her kittypet roots. And that's not the only thing lurking in the woods. . .
1. Prologue

A low moon hung brightly in the sky, lightly the trees underneath, producing an aura of peace. Many small creatures hid in the dark, faint squeeks sounded every now and again. The grass rustled as three shapes emerged in the night. The three she-cats stood out in the clearing.

The first, a young brown she-cat, lifted her nose, sniffing suspiciously, "There's something wrong."

"What do you mean, Deernose?" her companion, a lithe black she-cat, meowed, "I don't smell anything unnormal. All I can scent is _kittypet."_ she spat the last word. "We are close to Twolegplace."

"I think Deernose is right, Ravenfeather," the other cat, a black and white she-cat said. "The scent is a lot stronger here than it should be."

"Well then Leafstorm, it might just be an adventurous kittypet exploring the woods. Which makes it an intruder!" Ravenfeather hissed. "I say we follow the scent and drive it out."

"And what if it's only a kit?" Deernose asked as her companions took the lead, following the strong scent. "I heard that a warrior in ShadowClan almost killed a kit. Just because it wasn't born in the wild, doesn't mean that it has to be punished. Young cats can sometimes stray."

"I heard that story," Leafstorm nodded. "Honeyfang was boasting about it. I didn't say anything because I couldn't agree with her decision. Sometimes, I'm glad I'm not a ShadowClan warrior."

"Will you two hurry it up?" Ravenfeather lashed her tail. "If it is a kit, then I'll give it a warning. And Honeyfang is a loyal warrior. But ThunderClan is the bravest Clan. Now let's catch this kittypet."

"Lead the way," Leafstorm grew quite to listen to her pawsteps. Deernose knew that she could blend in well with the night, but the quirky she-cat wasn't the most graceful cat in the forest. But being apprenticed around the same time, she grew to enjoy her laidback company. The deputy on the other paw. . .

Rustling made all of them stop as a shape limped out into the light of the moon. It was a cat! It had to be a queen, since she had a bundle in her mouth and had the scent of milk. But what startled Deernose were the claw marks and blood on the brown she-cat. She never saw a kittypet so injured.

"What happened to you?"

"Fox attack," the kittypet panted, "I stopped it from attacking my kit. I don't think I have much time left. I heard from my siblings about the forest Clans. I'm asking you. Please protect Willow." Must have been the name of the brown kit. The kit herself was crying, trying to hide from the bigger cats as her mother collapsed on the ground.

Leafstorm panicked, "Should I run and get Thornberry?"

"It must be too late," Ravenfeather looked at the kit with disgust. "I don't want to bring that tiny thing into our Clan. The last thing we need is another mouth to feed. And we have to report the fox to Bumblestar."

Deernose pressed her nose into the body of the kittypet mother. There was no reaction. No movement of her chest or pulse. The mother had passed. Deernose felt sorry for the kit, "We can't leave this poor kit alone. She'd die out here! Leafstorm, take her to the Clan for me. I'll bury the mother."

"I'll have to ask Bumblestar what to do," Ravenfeather huffed as Leafstorm picked up Willow. The kit grew silent, so Deernose assumed that she was grieving for her mother. But after a few seconds, the poor thing yawned. It was quite cute to Deernose. Since Ravenfeather was deputy, she had to wait for Bumblestar's choice. After all, a leader's word was law.

As she watched her clanmates go back to camp, worry flooding through her. Now that she was alone, she could really smell the fox. It must be close and _very_ hungry. Foxes weren't known to eat full grown cats, but it might make it more aggressive. Deernose couldn't let the kittypet become crow-food. She picked up the kittypet and dragged her until she was close to the Twolegplace. She felt reassured knowing that she wouldn't be spotted. It was rare to see one at night.

* * *

Once she was done burying the kittypet, she safely made her way back to camp. When she arrived, she could see that the whole Clan was gathered, listening to Bumblestar speaking. She could tell that most of her Clanmates were woken up for this. A lot of them looked irritated.

"So you want us to care for a kittypet? Are you mouse-brained?" a tom yowled.

"It's done nothing wrong. Even if it has kittypet blood," Bumblestar argued, "I can't let an innocent kit die. What kind of leader would I be?"

"It clearly needs a mother."

"None of our queens will want it."

"I will care for it," a she-cat spoke up, her gaze a bit saddened, "I lost a couple of my kits and my remaining one could use the company."

"Alright," Bumblestar nodded at her, "We will take this kit and raise her to be a warrior. Dismissed."

Deernose could hear muttering as the Clan seperated, many cats giving the kittypet kit nasty looks. She didn't think she deserved it. She hasn't done anything wrong. She had one more thing to do. She went into Bumblestar's den. She wanted to apprentice the kit. Since she knew that a lot of her Clanmates wouldn't want to.

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

Leader: Bumblestar- Large pale ginger tom

Deputy: Ravenfeather- lithe black she-cat

Medicine Cat: Thornberry- white she-cat

Warriors:

Deernose- light brown she-cat

Roseclaw- black she-cat

Swiftfeather- gray tom with black paws

Owlwing- brown tom with a white belly

Ratwhisker- gray tabby tom

Rainfall- small gray she-cat

Smokefrost- big black tom

Yellowflower- white she-cat

Brownfoot- dark brown tom; Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Leafstorm- black and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Spiderpaw- black tom with white paws

Queens:

Appletail- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes (Mother of Mousekit: brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, and foster mother to Willowkit: brown she-cat)

Rabbitclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother of Redkit: ginger tom with tuffed ears, Moonkit: tortoiseshell she-cat with orange-tipped ears, and Whitekit: white tom with black spots)

Snowpelt- beautiful white she-cat

Elders:

Sparrowflight- brown she-cat (oldest cat in the Clan)

Leopardclaw- golden tabby she-cat

Shorttail- old gray tom

Graycloud- gray tom

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader: Foxstar- Ginger she-cat with a white-tipped tail

Deputy: Frogleg- light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Smallwhisker- small brown tom

Warriors:

Softstripe- gray tabby she-cat; Apprentice, Nightpaw (black tom)

Blackpelt- black tom with white paws

Snakeheart- lithe white tom

Honeyfang- black she-cat with white spots

Tigertooth- ginger tom; Apprentice, Featherpaw (gray she-cat)

Queens:

Poppyflower- dark ginger she-cat

Cloudfur- soft white she-cat

Elders:

Stormpool- gray tom with an unusually long tail

* * *

WindClan

Leader: Oakstar- brown tom with black ears

Deputy: Toadleap- huge dark brown tabby

Medicine Cat: Grassfrost- black she-cat; Apprentice, Petalpaw (ginger she-cat)

Warriors:

Harewhisker- small brown she-cat; Apprentice, Milkpaw (thick-pelted white she-cat)

Breezefoot- lithe white tom

Daisytail- white she-cat

Pineleaf- brown tabby tom; Apprentice, Ashpaw (light gray tom)

Queens:

Mistynose- light gray she-cat

Elders:

Crowclaw- gray tabby tom

* * *

RiverClan

Leader: Otterstar- small white she-cat

Deputy: Robinfang- ginger she-cat with white paws

Medicine Cat: Ivyfoot- dark gray tabby tom; Apprentice, Fernleaf (black tom with a gray chest)

Warriors:

Dawnheart- white tom

Trouttail- light brown tom; Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Duststorm- brown tabby tom with black stripes

Minnowclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat; Apprentice, Sunpaw (light ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Thrushsong- black she-cat

Hazelpetal- thick-pelted white she-cat

Elders:

Cindertail- old gray tom

Antfur- white tom with gray ears

* * *

Cats outside of the Clans:

Misty- light brown she-cat

Blizzard- small white tom with tuffed ears

Badger- dark ginger tom

Tooth- thin white tom

Ice- gray tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1

"Willowkit, get up! I want to explore the camp, but Appletail said that we have to go together."

Willowkit grumbled, opening her eyes to see Mousekit above her, the brown tabby's green eyes full of impatience. She couldn't help but be jealous of her sister. Mousekit had their mother's black stripes. Willowkit leaned down to lick at the brown fur of her chest.

"Did you have to wake me? I almost caught that vole!"

"Yes," Mousekit huffed, "Rabbitclaw's kits are already outside."

"You two should find them," Rabbitclaw turned at the sound of her name. The tortoiseshell let out a small yawn. "I might as well get something to eat. You want anything Snowpelt?"

The beautiful white queen stretched her front paws with a purr, "I could use a big fat squirrel."

"Good thing the dawn patrol brought back prey."

The familiar sound of her mother's voice made Willowkit turn. She had a large squirrel in her jaws, the tail drooping on the floor of the nursery. Appletail dropped the freshkill at Snowpelt's paws and turned to gaze lovingly at her kits, "Off to play, little ones?"

"Yes." Mousekit and Willowkit mewed at the same time.

"Remember to stay in camp. And don't get under anyone's paws."

"We won't," Willowkit called as she and her sister raced outside. The camp was so much bigger than the nursery, which almost made Willowkit overwhelmed. The first thing she spotted was the fresh-kill pile. A couple of warriors were sitting around, sharing tongues. A light brown she-cat padded towards them when she noticed.

"Morning, Deernose," Mousekit leaned up to talk to her.

"Morning you two," Deernose purred back. "Rabbitclaw's kits are near the apprentice den. Spiderpaw is telling them a story. You should go meet them. You can learn a lot." Spiderpaw happened to be the only apprentice at the moment. Speaking of the black tom. . .

With a swift goodbye to Deernose, Willowkit raced over to the white-pawed apprentice, Mousekit on her tail. She could see that Redkit, Moonkit, and Whitekit were watching him intensely.

"And so I gave that RiverClan warrior a scar she'll never forget," Spiderpaw boasted. "I couldn't have done it without Brownfoot. Remember to always appreciate your mentors. They have so much to teach you. Oh, hello, Mousekit. Willowkit."

The other kits turned around to face them, purrs coming from Moonkit and Whitekit. The siblings were a lot nicer than their littermate. Their ginger-furred brother gave Willowkit a small girth.

"Hello Mousekit. Kittypet."

"Redkit!" Moonkit's tortoiseshell fur fluffled up, "Rabbitclaw said we weren't allowed to call Willowkit that."

"Ignore my brother," Whitekit sighed. But Willowkit tilted her head. She had been called that before when she accidentally made Shorttail trip over her as the old gray tom made his way to the fresh-kill pile.

"I'm lucky that I'll be an apprentice in a moon," Redkit went on, his blue eyes meeting Willowkit's. "I won't have to deal with your _stench_ for a whole moon."

"Listen here you-"

Willowkit wanted to swipe at him, but Spiderpaw got in the way. "No fighting. Also, Redkit. If you are almost an apprentice, then act like it."

Willowkit shook with anger. She didn't need Spiderpaw fighting for her. If she was going to become a warrior, then she could take on a denmate. She lashed her tail, feeling Mousekit's on her shoulder.

"Don't let Redkit get to you," her sister gave him a glare, "I'm telling Rabbitclaw on you. That was rude, Redkit."

"Go ahead," he spat. "I'm not afraid of my mother. I'm going to be the strongest warrior ever."

"Not if you act like that," Rabbitclaw's voice cut in. She docked Redkit on the ear. "What did I tell you about calling her that. If you want to boast like an apprentice, then you can act like one. You can clean the elder's den. You can get moss from Thornberry's den."

"Awww. But that's boring," Redkit whined, flashing an angry look at Willowkit. She wanted to give a smug face, but didn't want to get snapped at for gloating.

"I'll help you," Spiderpaw volunteered. "I was going to do that anyways. I think afterwards, I'll hunt with Brownfoot. Later kits. Rabbitclaw."

After waving the apprentice and Redkit off, the tortoiseshell glanced down at her other kits, "I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"I want to share a mouse!" Whitekit licked his lips. "That alright, Moonkit?"

"Yes. I love mouse."

"Can you get Willowkit and I a vole?" Mousekit squeaked, "Appletail let us try."

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Mama, what's a kittypet?" Willowkit asked, her ears tilted upwards to hear her mother's soft voice. She didn't want to wake up her sister or the others.

Appletail lifted her head with an unreadable expression, "How did you learn that word, my little one?"

"Redkit called me it earlier. And I heard one of the elders call me that."

"Is that so? I'll have to have a talk with the elders about that. I guess that's why I saw Redkit enter their den with Spiderpaw. Rabbitclaw must have scolded him."

"So what is a kittypet?"

Appletail gave a small sigh, "Remember how I told you about Twolegs? Kittypets are cats that live with Twolegs. They wear collars and tend to be very lazy. They don't even feed themselves. Warriors reject that soft life."

"But I was born in the forest. How can I be a kittypet?" Willowkit's green gaze widened with questions.

"Just ignore Redkit and his taunts. You are a warrior of ThunderClan. You will be a great help to every cat. Now go to sleep little one," her mother yawned, "Tomorrow will be a new day."

Willowkit wanted to relax, but she couldn't help wondering. If she was Clanborn, then why was he calling her kittypet? Now that she thought about it, a couple of warriors gave her weird looks. Maybe they just wanted her to try her best.

She gave a sigh and got to her paws, making sure that she didn't wake anyone up. Redkit was loudly snoring, shifting a bit in his sleep. Willowkit froze, holding her breath. She released it as he turned away. She stepped out and saw a large black tom guarding the camp.

Smokefrost was one of the strictest cats in ThunderClan. She had heard Moonkit and Whitekit say that he even ate kits. She couldn't help the shutter that ran down to the tip of her tail. She hoped that Bumblestar wouldn't make him her mentor. And she wasn't the only kit to think that. Willowkit ducked down, hoping that he couldn't spot her. But she wasn't the only one awake. She noticed Leafstorm padding out of the warrior's den. She wouldn't mind the black and white she-cat being her mentor.

"Can't sleep either?" Leafstorm purred. "Great minds do think alike. Since you're up, why don't we take a walk."

"But kits aren't allowed outside the camp."

"You'll be with me. It will be fine. And don't worry about Smokefrost," she gave Willowkit a mischievous look. "I've got him wrapped around my tail."

Willowkit didn't argue, so she stood back as Leafstorm went over to Smokefrost. To her utter surprise, the usual strict look on his face was replaced. His tail twined with hers before giving her a nod. They really did look like mates.


	3. Chapter 2

"Quit moving around so much," Mousekit mumbled, pushing back against Willowkit to give herself a little bit more room. "It's really hard to get comfortable."

"Sorry." Willowkit ducked her head in apology. The nursery seemed to get smaller each and every day. Not to mention Snowpelt had Sweetkit now. There were a lot of kits living in the den these days. She couldn't wait until Rabbitclaw's kits were apprentices. She felt a shiver go through her at the excitement of becoming an apprentice herself. But what would her warrior name be? And wouldn't it be nice if she became _leader!_

 _Willowstar!_

Willowkit leaned against Appletail's side, trying to relax enough to sleep. Her mother had yet to wake up, snoring slightly. Her mother's scent was relaxing and warm, as if it could protect her forever. She never wanted to let this feeling go. But Sweetkit's squeaky voice stopped her train of thought.

"Mama, I don't wanna take a nap. I wanna play." the small white kit whined, her eyes a bright clear blue.

"Once you become a warrior, you will wish you could still nap," Snowpelt tried to reassure her. But knowing how spoiled she treated her kit, she couldn't say no for too long. Only a moon old and already trying to be the bossy kit in the den. Combined with Redkit's annoying taunts, Willowkit was starting to dislike the nursery.

"I'm going to be the best fighter in the Clan!"

"That's a big boast for a cat as small as you," Willowkit cut in.

Sweetkit turned to her with a hiss, "Shut up, kittypet!"

"I am not a kittypet!"

"Yes you are. Right Redkit?"

"Yeah," he stretched, "Heard that from Shorttail."

"Now now, kits. That's enough," Snowpelt scolded them.

Willowkit felt a shiver go down her spine. She remembered Appletail saying something about the elders. She couldn't be a kittypet. Could she?

* * *

A couple of sunrises later, Willowkit decides to find out the truth for herself. She felt terrible doing this, despite Appletail's reassuring words. Either way someone was lying. She silently followed her mother who was heading over to the elders' den. Appletail must be visiting her own parent.

"Appletail, why are you visiting at this time at night," Shorttail grumbled, the gray tom's blue gaze was full of annoyance. Graycloud, his amber eyed gray-furred brother, yet out a yawn, turning to go back to slumber. Willowkit knew that he was just as cranky.

"My daughter can see me anytime of the night," Leopardclaw stretched, her golden tabby fur clearly not as sleek as it used to be. Her spirit was still there in her bright amber eyes. "Isn't that right, Sparrowflight?"

"I can't disagree with that," The brown elder nodded, yellow eyes tired. She was the oldest cat in ThunderClan and every cat respected her for her wisedom.

"It's the thought that counts," Shorttail huffed, but went back to sleep.

"My child, I know you came for advice," Leopardclaw got straight to the point. "You look troubled. Is it about Willowkit?"

"You know me so well. I know that she has to learn about her origins eventually." Appletail sighed.

 _My origins? Is something wrong with me?_

"Do it soon or she might grow to hate you." Sparrowflight's voice was full of sorrow. Almost as if she has seen it happen before.

Willowkit frowned at those words, she would never hate her mother no matter what. Even though she begged to know the truth, she knew that she would get scolded for sneaking out. Ravenfeather was on guard, narrowing her eyes when she saw Willowkit, but she didn't say a word. She knew that the Clan deputy was strict, but it almost seemed like she hated her. She tried to ignore the feeling of being watched.

* * *

"Pass it to me," Mousekit was on her hind legs, stretching to make herself taller. Moonkit, Whitekit, and Willowkit played with her, tossing the tiny moss ball back and forth. Spiderpaw had shared a small piece from cleaning out the nursery. Sweetkit was chasing Snowpelt's fluffy tail, her mother watching her with joy.

Redkit stayed a couple of mouse tails away from them, grooming his pelt. He stopped every so often to watch for the patrols, waiting for Spiderpaw to come back. Moonkit and Whitekit kept trying to get their brother to join in, but he refused, leering at Willlowkit.

"Having fun?"

Appletail's voice made her jump slightly as the moss landed at her feet. Willowkit turned around with a purr.

"Yup! I enjoy having denmates."

"That's good. Hey, can you come with me real fast? I'll let you get back to the game later."

Willowkit ignored the smug look on Redkit's face and followed her mother before realizing where they were headed.

"Wait, I can't leave the forest until I'm an apprentice."

"You will be fine. You'll be with me."

Appletail lead her passed a couple of trees until they could no longer hear their Clanmates. Once it was clear, she sat down.

Willowkit sat next to her, looking up with curious eyes.

"It's time you learned the truth," Appletail looked her in the eyes and spoke, "You aren't my kit. You aren't even a ThunderClan born kit. You were born in Twolegplace."

"What?" Willowkit couldn't believe what she was saying. It had to be a cruel joke. But the way the queen wouldn't look at her was proof. Appletail kept going.

"Deernose, Ravenfeather, and Leafstorm found you. Your mother had been attacked by a fox, but you were safe. She probably gave her life for you. Bumblestar took you in and I volunteered to care for you. Even though you weren't mine, I love you."

Willowkit felt like her legs were going to collapse from under her at the realization. She wasn't born in the forest. Was her chances of becoming a warrior low? She couldn't speak, her tongue suddenly heavy as her throat tightened. Unable to say anything, she raced past the cat she thought was her mother. She ignored the others and went to her nest in the nursery.

 _No wonder my Clanmates are wary of me! Can I ever prove my worth to them?_


	4. Chapter 3

Willowkit couldn't help but feel annoyed as she laid around the camp. It had started to bore her completely. Ever since Redpaw, Moonpaw, and Whitepaw became apprentices, they have all been too busy to play. Mousekit wasn't too boring herself, but Sweetkit was another thing. She seemed to take Redpaw's place, taunting her about her roots. She had gotten over the shock of finding out the truth, but it was still annoying. She was going to prove herself, so that no cat could doubt her loyalty.

"Hey, Willowkit," Spiderpaw sat down near her, a mouse dangling from his jaws. He dropped it at her feet. "Wanna share with me?"

"Alright."

She let out a soft purr. No matter what Spiderpaw was doing, he made sure to talk with her. Even if a lot of her Clanmates judged her, he would be on her side. It was nice to actually have a friend. She glanced around to see Thornberry leaving the medicine cat den.

The white she-cat had a small bundle of leaves in her mouth as she made her way over to the elders' den. Willowkit couldn't help noticing how lightly she moved on her paws. She knew that she was very young. She heard that her mentor, Spottedmoon had died of old age moons before Willowkit was born. Would Willowkit be able to prove herself by healing her Clanmates? But she wanted to be a warrior.

"You alright?" Spiderpaw asked. "You only took one bite."

"Just thinking," she leaned down to take a large bite, showing how she was alright. He couldn't help but laugh with a purr.

"You look like a squirrel like that!"

She swallowed the bite, "I do not! If any cat is a squirrel, it's you."

"Is that so? Maybe you prefer squirrels to mice."

"Spiderpaw."

Brownfoot's deep voice cut in as the dark brown tom strolled over to him, a teasing look in his green eyes, "Instead of flirting with kits all day, how about we battle train?"

Spiderpaw gulped down the rest of his prey and got to his feet, " Yes! And I wasn't flirting!"

"If you say so. Now come on. Ravenfeather and Redpaw are already waiting for us."

Willowkit didn't envy Redpaw. He had the deputy as a mentor. She looked at Spiderpaw and sighed. He and his mentor were leaving the camp just as Moonpaw and Owlwing came back with prey. Now Moonpaw was the lucky one. Owlwing was a senior warrior. The brown tom was wise and gentle.

Whitepaw followed her, a large squirrel in his jaws. He looked proud as he set it on the fresh-kill pile. His mentor Swiftfeather was impressed.

"Go give that to the elders," the gray tom nodded at him. "Then you can eat."

Whitepaw nodded back and took the squirrel into the den as Thornberry was coming out. Her blue gaze was soft.

"Nice catch. They definitely could use this."

"How are they doing?" Swiftfeather asked as soon as his apprentice disappeared into the den.

"Leopardclaw just has a cough. I'll have to move Sparrowflight to my den," Thornberry's voice dropped. "She has greencough."

Owlwing growled, "That's not good. But I'm sure you can heal her."

"You know that I can try. But I think it might be time for her to go to StarClan soon."

Willowkit felt her heart drop at those words. She respected the old she-cat. She didn't want her to die.

* * *

"You two will be apprentices soon," Appletail glanced down at Mousekit and Willowkit with pride.

"But _can_ I be an apprentice?" Willowkit tilted her head.

"Yes. I've discussed it with Bumblestar. There's no reason that you can't become a fine warrior."

"I don't care if you were born a kittypet," Mousekit brushed against her. "I want to train with you."

"You just have to make yourself proud no matter what any cat tells you," Appletail licked the top of their heads.

"I will," Willowkit puffed out her chest.

"So where is Rabbitclaw?" Mousekit meowed.

"She's living with the elders now. Her current litter was her last. And she's had another before them."

"Will you go back to being a warrior?" Willowkit wanted to go on patrol and fight beside her foster mother.

"Not quite yet," Appletail purred.

"Why not?" Mousekit asked.

"Someone has to keep Snowpelt company. Well unless another queen moves in before Sweetkit becomes an apprentice."

"I see." Willowkit nodded, but the slight feeling of disappointment was still in the back of her mind. But she would be there to see her become a warrior.

* * *

Willowkit watched Moonpaw and Whitepaw follow their mentors out of camp with jealousy. She was told that her apprenticeship ceremony was tomorrow, so it helped soothe her a bit.

"Jealous, kittypet?"

The sound of Redpaw's voice was like bile to her. She turned to face the ginger apprentice.

"Stop calling me kittypet."

"But you are a kittypet."

"So what if I am?" Willowkit hissed. "I'll be the best warrior in the forest!"

"Not with your kittypet roots. Go home. No cat wants you here."

"I do," Spiderpaw trotted over to them and glared at Redpaw.

"I wasn't asking you," Redpaw spat back at him.

"Should I tell Bumblestar about how you are treating your Clanmate? You might not be able to go to the upcoming gathering." Spiderpaw's voice was calm and collected.

"Fine, I'm going with Ravenfeather," Redpaw glared at the both of them before going over to his mentor. The deputy was talking with Bumblestar and got to her paws when her apprentice padded over to her.

"Sorry about that." Spiderpaw sat down next to Willowkit and began scratching at his ear. "Redpaw is just a jerk."

"It's okay. Thank you for sticking up for me."

Willowkit glanced up at the black tom with admiration. She knew that with him as a friend, then dealing with Redpaw was so much easier. She felt a bit warm and it wasn't from the sunlight.


	5. Chapter 4

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bumblestar's voice called out as he reached his place, the ginger tom's fur bright as flames in the sunlight.

Willowkit and Mousekit sat near Appletail, their brown fur sleek from their mother's washing. But of their green eyes matched, excitement flowing between them like sparks. Appletail's own green eyes were filled with pride. The brown and black-striped queen even cleaned her own fur for the ceremony.

Bumblestar's green gaze was pleased as he continued, "Now it is time for one of my favorite duties as ThunderClan's leader. Mousekit and Willowkit have both reached six moons and are ready to become apprentices."

A couple of warriors muttered at that, but Bumblestar chose to ignore them and nodded to Ravenfeather. Her yellow gaze was narrowed as she glared down at the cats, silencing them at once.

"Mousekit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mousepaw. Rainfall."

The small gray she-cat got to her paws as her name was called. Willowkit could see how much excitement was in her green gaze.

Bumblestar continued, "You will mentor to Mousepaw. You received excellent training from Roseclaw, and you have shown yourself to be wise and quick. I expect you to pass on all you know to Mousepaw."

Willowkit watched as her sister and Rainfall touched noses and was sure that she had a good mentor. _But what about me?_

Bumblestar repeated the ceremonial words, "From this moment on you will be known as Willowpaw. You're mentor will be Deernose. I hope Deernose will pass down all she knows to you."

Willowpaw saw Deernose pad closer and felt a bit of pride. Deernose was a wise and gentle cat.

"Deernose, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Darkstep. I'm sure that she's proud of you and that you've shown yourself to be brave and kind. I expect you to pass on all you know to Willowpaw."

"I will," Deernose put her nose on Willowpaw's, who could see pride and a bit of sadness in her amber orbs.

 _Mousepaw! Willowpaw! Mousepaw! Willowpaw!_

Willowpaw couldn't help but notice how some cats were only cheering Mousepaw's name. Especially Redpaw. He glared at Willowpaw, but she ignored his sneer. This was _her_ ceremony.

"What are we doing first?" Willowpaw asked as soon as the meeting broke off and the Clan separated.

"We should show them the territory today and have them learn to hunt tomorrow." Rallfall questioned Deernose.

The brown she-cat nodded, "The sooner they learn the better."

Willowpaw and Mousepaw were excited. How big was the territory? Would they find danger? Get attacked by another Clan? Being an apprentice was so exciting. She would make the Clan proud.

* * *

"This is the Thunderpath. On the other side of it is ShadowClan territory." Deernose tilted her head towards the dark surface.

"I can tell," Mousepaw winkled her nose in disgust. "They smell really awful."

"And I'm sure they feel the same way about us," Rainfall flicked her ear with the tip of her tail.

"We won't have to cross it, do we?" Willowpaw felt a shudder as she looked at the Thunderpath. She heard nursery tales about cats getting killed on them. There wasn't any monsters at the moment, but she heard that they came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Deernose! Showing your apprentices the territory?"

Willowpaw turned to see Leafstorm, Spiderpaw, and Smokefrost. Spiderpaw's amber eyes met hers, making her face feel like it was heating up.

"Yes," Rainfall pointed at Spiderpaw with the tip of her tail. "Where is Brownfoot?"

"He's in Thornberry's den. He has a cough. He must have caught Sparrowflight's cough," Smokefrost's amber eyes were pained.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Thornberry is a gifted medicine cat."

While the warriors were talking, Spiderpaw slid up to Willowpaw and Mousepaw, "What do you think of our territory?"

"It's so big," Mousepaw was awed.

"It was great," Willowpaw couldn't help but be a bit overwhelmed from all she learned today. She felt like a real apprentice now.

"That is great to hear. Make sure that you two listen to everything that Deernose and Rainfall teach you. They have a lot more knowledge than you would think. I'm proud to be Brownfoot's apprentice. I hope that he gets better."

"He will," Willowpaw placed her tail on his shoulder. She was more worried about Sparrowflight. She had heard no word from the other cats about how she was doing.

* * *

When they got back to camp, it had started getting dark most cats were already asleep. Willowpaw rushed over to the nursery. Sweetkit was blending into her mother's soft fur. Their blue eyes were shut. Appletail lifted her head sleepily.

"What is it, dear Willowpaw?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight Mama," Willowpaw rubbed her head against her flank. Appletail licked the top of her head with a purr.

"Goodnight, Willowpaw. Have safe dreams. And if you need anything, you can come to the nursery anytime."

Letting her sleep, Willowpaw padded over to the apprentice den. It was a bit crowded, "Where can I sleep?"

"Not near me." Redpaw turned to her with a glare, his teeth slightly flashing in the darkness of the apprentice den.

"Ignore him," Moonpaw cuffed Redpaw around the ears and set her friendly green gaze on hers.

Next to her was Whitepaw, the blue-eyed white tom settled beside his sister and Mousepaw. The appentice was purring slightly.

"Over here!" Spiderpaw nudged her towards him with a friendly tail flick.

Willowpaw settled beside him as she was starting to get tired. She let his sweet scent wash over her and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Willowpaw is finally an apprentice. I have a few questions for my readers.**

 **1\. What do you think Willowpaw's warrior name will be? (I already picked it out)**

 **2\. Favorite character so far?**

 **3\. Least Favorite character?**

 **Robotkitty5848 out~**


	6. Chapter 5

Willowpaw felt refreshed as she padded out of the apprentice den. The only other cats up must have been the dawn patrol. Smokefrost and Roseclaw, a blue-eyed black she-cat, seemed to be waiting for another warrior.

Roseclaw noticed Willowpaw with a huff, "Looks like the kittypet is awake."

"I don't have time for apprentices," Smokefrost nodded at her words, "But especially not a kittypet."

"Well _I_ wouldn't let a kittypet in if I were leader."

"Who knows why Bumblestar has bees in his brain? As long as the other Clans don't find out."

Willowpaw glared at them as Brownfoot and Spiderpaw padded up to them, Spiderpaw nodding at her.

"Bumblestar knows what he's doing. So Roseclaw, you would let an innocent kit die? That's pretty snake-hearted," Brownfoot's voice was still a bit scratchy from his cough.

"Hmph!" Roseclaw turned and stomped impatiently away, not waiting for them to catch up with her.

"Sorry about that," Brownfoot gave Willowpaw a pitied look. "I'm sure Roseclaw and Smokefrost here will come around once you've shown how strong you are."

"Come on," Smokefrost ignored Brownfoot. "We can't leave Roseclaw waiting."

With that, the dawn patrol followed after the she-cat. Willowpaw couldn't help sighing. It wasn't her fault that her mother was a kittypet. A small part of her wished that she had been forest-born. No reason to have her Clanmates uneasy.

"You're up early."

Willowpaw turned to see Redpaw, the ginger tom stretching and yawning. He blinked lazily at her.

"So are you," she responded lightly, keeping her claws out in case he started mocking her. She had every right to be up.

"I'm hungry," he padded up to the fresh-kill pile, pulling a small vole out and began to devore it. Willowpaw felt a bit confused. He didn't even call her _kittypet_. Was he sick or something?

* * *

"Make sure to keep your tail still," Deernose instructed Willowpaw. "You don't want your prey to notice you."

"Like this?" Willowpaw stiffened her tail and made sure that it didn't touch the grass at all.

"That is perfect."

"You look like a lopsided fox," Mousepaw joked.

"And you looked like a lost kit!"

"That's a pretty good stance," Rainfall pointed to a bush a couple of trees away. "I would like one of you to catch the mouse I hear in there."

Willowpaw was swifter so she got to creep up on the bush. The mouth-watering scent made her stomach lightly grumble. She had to remind herself that it was for the elders. Movement alerted her to the mouse's location. The plump brown rodent was chewing on a nut. She quickly jabbed her paw in, causing the creature to be flung out. She landed on it before it could run and gave it a killing bite.

"Good job, Willowpaw. That was impressive," Deernose warmly praised her.

"Your first catch," Mousepaw sounded regretful, as if she wanted to be the one to get it.

"You'll find something soon," Rainfall told her. "The forest is full of mice."

"I see a squirrel," Deernose flicked her ear at the bushy tailed creature that was searching the ground for food.

Willowpaw took that as a sign that she could get it and swerved around it and ran at it, making the squirrel run straight into Mousepaw's sight. The apprentice quickly grabbed it harshly, making it go limp. Mousepaw dropped it in surprise.

"It came at me so quickly! I panicked a bit."

"That's ok," Rainfall purred. "You both caught something. I'm sure that Appletail will be very proud of you."

Willowpaw purred and placed her prey beside Mousepaw's under the bush to retrieve later. They followed their mentors to the river. She could see Sunningrocks in the distance. The familiar smells of prey lingered in this part as well.

A squeak made Willowpaw turn in shock, but Mousepaw was fine, a shrew held in her mouth.

"My first-"

Mousepaw's words were cut off as a harsh sound rang through the trees and the ground violently shook. Deernose and Rainfall stiffened and each nudged their apprentices.

"Dogs!" Rainfall shrieked. "Come on, you two. Run!"

"There are two of them," Deernose detected. "We have to lead them away from camp! If you two keep up with us, you will be fine."

Willowpaw and Mousepaw ran with their mentors as the barking got louder, trees rushing past them. Willowpaw felt her heart pound hard as she struggled to catch up with the others. She took a quick glance behind her.

 _Those dogs are huge! Oh StarClan, help!_

To her utter horror, the others had reached even farther from her. She quickly ran a different direction than the others. Luckily for them, only one of the dogs are following them. But Willowpaw still had a dog on her tail. She quickly smelled Brownfoot's scent and followed it. She bumped into Roseclaw.

"Watch it, kittypet!" the black she-cat hissed, until she saw the dog behind her. But another cat had jumped onto the dog.

Spiderpaw dug his claws into the dog's back, making the thing yelp in surprise. Willowpaw stood back as the rest of the patrol watched. The dog shook and shook, but Spiderpaw was stubborn. The fight didn't last long, the dog finally getting free and running away. Spiderpaw was huffing, but he didn't have any scratches.

* * *

Willowpaw limped back to camp after she went back for her prey. The mouse had been fine, but she didn't end up catching anything else. And as soon as she dropped it onto the pile, Redpaw strolled up.

"What's this about you getting chased by a dog? _Spiderpaw_ had to save you? You really won't make a good warrior. Plus _that_ won't feed the elders." Redpaw gave a smirk.

"It's only my second day," Willowpaw hissed. "I _will_ become a warrior that ThunderClan is proud of!"

"Brave words, young Willowpaw," Bumblestar jumped onto the Highedge, calling a Clan meeting. Willowpaw ignored Redpaw, who sat down next to her.

The rest of the Clan gathered around their leader, Ravenfeather by his side. The deputy had an unreadable expression on her face. The deputy was a mystery in general to Willowpaw. But she knew that Ravenfeather didn't like her. What would happen when Bumblestar died? Would she kick her out? But she focused as Spiderpaw stepped forward. He was being made a warrior!

Bumblestar spoke once more, " I, Bumblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

Spiderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Spiderpaw spoke up with pride, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Spiderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Spiderwhisker. StarClan honors your courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Spiderwhisker licked Bumblestar's shoulder and stood back, his eyes filled with joy at becoming a warrior. Willowpaw raised her head and was the first to shout.

"Spiderwhisker! Spiderwhisker!"

The Clan cheered for their newest warrior. Even Redpaw. Willowpaw was a bit confused. He must be doing it out of politeness. But that meant that she was stuck with Redpaw without Spiderwhisker's help. She felt a bit of envy for him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So Spiderwhisker is a warrior at last. (I didn't plan on him being an apprentice for too long.) Redpaw and his siblings are now the oldest apprentices.**

 **Another question- What do you think Redpaw's warrior name will be?**


	7. Chapter 6

Willowpaw wiggled and groaned, feeling a small pain forming in her stomach. It kept her awake, and she couldn't relax. Luckily her denmates were asleep so that they wouldn't have to worry over her. Or so she thought.

"Are you alright?" Moonpaw's voice echoed. The tortoiseshell had her ears pricked. "You sound like you can't sleep."

"I can-" She winced as her belly lurched. She let out a soft gasp, as if she was being clawed at by an enemy.

"I'll take you to Thornberry," Moonpaw nudged at her flank, helping Willowpaw stand up and pad over their fellow apprentices. Redpaw was sleeping all alone while Whitepaw and Mousepaw were napping together.

"It's quite cute," Moonpaw whispered lightly. "They clearly like each other."

"Do they?"

"Didn't you ever notice them playing as kits? Whitepaw was not as happy as usual until you two were apprenticed."

Willowpaw thought back for a few moments. Mousepaw did seem distracted a couple of sunrises ago. Whitepaw was a nice tom. Unlike his brother. . .

"I guess-" she jerked a bit as she stumbled. She leaned on Moonpaw as they padded over to the medicine cat den.

Thornberry was bent over Sparrowflight, gently licking her pelt as the old brown she-cat slept. It was a gentle sight, but Willowpaw could see how skinny the elder was. Her ribs were standing out, as was the crust on her nose.

Thornberry looked up when they entered, bags under her eyes. They were dull as ice.

"What is it now?"

"My stomach hurts," Willowpaw lowered her voice to not wake up Sparrowflight.

"When did this start?" the white she-cat asked.

"When I woke up."

"I don't have much chervil at the moment, but I can give you a juniper berry."

Thornberry scooted a blue berry towards her, which she quickly gobbled. Her stomach calmed down, only a dull pain now.

"Thank you, Thornberry," Willowpaw yawned, making the medicine cat purr.

She licked the top of Willowpaw's head, "You should be able to sleep now."

"Come on," Moonpaw flicked her tail. "I'm getting sleepy. Night Thornberry."

* * *

Willowpaw set her set of blackbirds on the fresh-kill pile, next to Mousepaw's squirrel. They were both getting good at hunting. Deernose did promise her that she would teach her fighting moves soon. It was greenleaf, so the prey was too good to not hunt.

Mousepaw padded over to where Whitepaw and Moonpaw were sharing a thrush. The white tom touched his nose to hers. Moonpaw shot her a look, making her amused.

Spiderwhisker got her attention, waving her over with his tail. Brownfoot and a white she-cat were sharing tongues. Grabbing a vole, she walked over to them.

The she-cat set her yellow gaze on her with a snarl, "Really Spiderwhisker? You had to invite the kittypet?"

"She's my friend, Yellowflower."

"I think you two could get along great," Brownfoot cut in.

"Just because neither of us are Clanborn? Well I actually _had_ to hunt for my food."

With a annoyed jerk of her thick tail, Yellowflower swallowed the rest of her mouse and shut herself inside of the warrior's den.

"You have to excuse poor Yellowflower," Brownfoot sighed. "She was a rouge found by Leopardclaw. It took her moons to be fully accepted."

"She doesn't have to take it out on Willowpaw."

"It's alright," Willowpaw felt a bit of pity towards her. Yellowflower has been through this. Willowpaw wanted to become her friend. But her mood soured when she saw Sweetkit hanging around Redpaw.

"Are you gonna teach me how to fight?" the white kit gazed up at him. "You're the best apprentice in this Clan."

"That's not up to me," Redpaw seemed uncomfortable. Every time Sweetkit took a step closer, he moved back.

"It should be. I wanna beat up the kittypet. Then I'll get my warrior name."

"It would take more than that," Willowpaw left her food and stomped over to them. "I'm not going to get beat by a tiny thing like you."

"You're just a stinking kittypet!" Sweetkit flashed her teeth. Willowpaw unleashed her claws when she heard a rough voice.

"You will not harm a hair on her pelt!"

A gray tabby tom glared at Willowpaw. She knew that this blue-eyed tom was Snowpelt's mate, Ratwhisker. Sweetkit pressed against his fur, a smug look on her face.

"Yes, Ratwhisker."

"Kittypets," he muttered, disappearing into the nursery. She would see Appletail, but didn't want to deal with the tom. Redpaw let out a sigh.

"What?"

"Sweetkit is so annoying. She keeps clinging onto me like a burr."

"Guess her name will be Sweetburr."

Redpaw let out a purr, "I can see it. I feel better. Thanks kittypet." He licked her ear before retreating to their den. Willowpaw had no idea how to respond after that. Her ear slightly tingled from his touch.

"Are you alright?" Spiderwhisker poked her with his paw. "You got a distant look in your eyes. The same way Leafstorm glances at Smokefrost."

"Huh?" Willowpaw felt warm, but glared at him. "What is that suppose to mean?"

He opened his mouth, but a pained yowl came from the medicine cat den. Leopardclaw and Rabbitclaw sluggishly moved from her den. Leopardclaw let out another pained cry.

"Rabbitclaw, what happened?" Bumblestar called, Rainfall and Ravenfeather standing with him.

The tortoiseshell she-cat's green eyes were full of horror, "Sparrowflight is dead."

A collective gasp rang through the Clan as Thornberry dragged the brown she-cat's body out. Appletail and Snowpelt raced over to her den to get something. Willowpaw leaned on Spiderwhisker as her heart fell. She felt sympathy towards the elders. They would have known her the most.

Was Sparrowflight in StarClan now? Would Willowpaw ever be able to see her? As she thought this, she felt a drop hit her nose. It had slowly began to downpour, matching the Clan's mood.


	8. Chapter 7

"Do you think we are going to go to the Gathering?" Mousepaw circled around Willowpaw, too excited to sit still.

"We'd have to. Neither of us has gone yet," Willowpaw licked her paw and rubbed her face. "Redpaw, Moonpaw, and Whitepaw went last time."

"Is that why you slept in later?"

"Maybe."

"Cheeky, aren't you?" Mousepaw lightly shoved her.

"May I share with you two?"

Whitepaw got their attention, a rabbit in his jaws. Willowpaw's mouth watered at the sight.

"Of course," Mousepaw stopped pacing and prodded him with a paw. "You won't be able to eat that alone."

Satisfied, the white tom sat down between them. Willowpaw could see a couple of black spots on his flank.

"What's the Gathering like?" Mousepaw took a huge bite of rabbit.

"Crowded. But fun at the same time. Meeting new friends."

"Or more enemies," Willowpaw muttered. It was bad enough having ThunderClan cats hating her. But other Clans as well? And her Clanmates would never try to rip out fur or give scars. . .

"It's a time of peace," Whitepaw reassured in his soft voice. "I'm sure that you've been in the Clan long enough for your kittypet scent to be less noticeable."

"I'll put any cat who complains in their place," Mousepaw huffed. "Kittypet blood means nothing."

"Where are Moonpaw and Redpaw?" Willowpaw changed the subject, feeling awkward.

"Training," Whitepaw shrugged. "Swiftfeather had me take care of the elders."

"You could have woken me up," Willowpaw raised her voice slightly. The elders were still in grief from Sparrowflight's death. She made sure to visit them at least once a day.

"Deernose said to let you get your sleep."

"Rainfall had me hunt as well," Mousepaw inched her claws. "But I want to learn how to fight soon."

"Our Clans are at peace."

"It's better to be prepared for anything."

 _Like dogs?_

Willowpaw still felt weird about that incident. If she had been the one to fight it off, would Spiderwhisker still be an apprentice? She didn't mind being saved.

* * *

Bumblestar stood on the Highrock and called out, "Cats of ThunderClan, tonight I will be taking Deernose, Rainfall, Spiderwhisker, Leafstorm, Smokefrost, Appletail, Rabbitclaw, Mousepaw, and Willowpaw."

Willowpaw was waiting for the one cat to complain about having her at the Gathering, but there was none. Yellowflower was glaring at her, but the white she-cat held her tongue. She seemed determined to hate Willowpaw. Willowpaw ignored her, and walked among her chosen denmates.

"Tell me all about it," Whitepaw told Mousepaw before padding over to his siblings. Moonpaw was watching a butterfly swirl around the top of the nursery. She nodded at her. But she wasn't the only one.

Redpaw's dark blue eyes met hers, making her breath catch. She couldn't read them at all. He blinked, before turning to speak with his brother.

"Come on, Willowpaw," Spiderwhisker called to her. "You don't want to be left behind, do you?"

She shook her head before catching up with Spiderwhisker. He had a calm look on his face, but he carried himself a little too cheery. Was something wrong?

"You alright?"

"I should ask you that, Willowpaw. You seemed so distant, as if lost in your own head."

"Just thinking," she ducked her ears in embarrassment.

* * *

Whitepaw wasn't joking, the Gathering was packed. There were too many cats here for her to really feel comfortable.

Willowpaw pressed herself against Deernose as she felt a pelt brush her. Her mentor gave her a soft push, "You'll be fine. Why don't you and Mousepaw go talk to some apprentices."

"Come on," Mousepaw walked over to a pair of ShadowClan cats. It was a pair of tom and she-cat. The she-cat was a soft looking gray cat. Her eyes were as green as the trees. The tom had black fur and yellow eyes.

The she-cat nodded at them, "I haven't seen you two before. I'm Featherpaw and this is Nightpaw."

"I'm Mousepaw and this is Willowpaw."

"Hmmm," Nightpaw murmured, "Something about you is off."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Willowpaw felt very uncomfortable at the interested gleam in his eyes.

"Let's go get a good spot to sit," Featherpaw sat down at a spot big enough for them all to fit. Willowpaw could see Nightpaw staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"That's my mentor," Mousepaw pointed at Rainfall. "Deernose there is Willowpaw's."

"I got Softstripe," Nightpaw hinting to the gray tabby she-cat in conversation with Appletail. "She's the best hunter."

"Tigertooth is the best," Featherpaw pointed to a ginger tom. He was speaking with a black and white she-cat. This cat was clearly boasting about something. She was more tougher looking than the cats near her.

"Who is she?" Willowpaw asked.

"Honeyfang," Nightpaw answered. "I'd be careful around her. She is really fierce and has a temper."

"I've never gotten on her bad side," Featherpaw sighed in relief. "The last apprentice who did was scarred for life. Literally."

"She's not that scary," Nightpaw shrugged. "I could take her."

"Is that so?"

A growl made them look up as the black and white she-cat cuffed Nightpaw on the ear.

"Hey, Honeyfang."

"Greeting the new ThunderClan apprentices?" Honeyfang asked, looking Mousepaw over. She didn't seem impressed by the tabby.

Willowpaw felt like her pelt was crawling when those sharp green eyes met hers. Even her eyes were intimidating, cold, and calculating.

"Mousepaw and Willowpaw."

"Willowpaw," Honeyfang took a deep sniff and closed her eyes. She open them a second later with a purr. "Things have gotten interesting."

"Huh?" Willowpaw tilted her head, but was interrupted by Bumblestar calling to start the meeting. Honeyfang sat down beside her, keeping an ear pricked.

Bumblestar nudged to a ginger she-cat to start. It must have been ShadowClan's leader Foxstar.

"All is well in ShadowClan. We have two new apprentices. Nightpaw and Featherpaw are now over six moons."

"Nightpaw! Featherpaw! Nightpaw! Featherpaw!"

When the Clans were finished cheering, she motioned for Oakstar to speak. WindClan's leader was a fierce-looking brown tom with black ears. He glanced around with pride as he began.

"Pineleaf fended off a fox who had overstayed its welcome. None of the Clans will see that one again." He pointed his tail at a brown tabby tom who had his tail curled around his paws. Pineleaf seemed like a powerful cat.

Willowpaw could feel Honeyfang purring. What was she happy about? Not having to deal with one fox? She could see her glancing over at the WindClan tom. Maybe she was just admiring his strength.

Oakstar gestured over at the last leader, a white she-cat who was smaller than the other leaders. But her blue eyes were full of a leader's passion, "Otterstar."

Otterstar took his place and lifted her head a bit to make herself more noticeable, "RiverClan is fine. Hazelpetal is now in the nursery and will have her kits soon. Ivyfoot has taken Fernleaf as his apprentice."

Willowpaw glanced at where Thornberry was sitting with the other medicine cats. The black tom with the gray chest ducked nervously, so that must have been Fernleaf. The dark gray tabby tom had his tail on the tom's shoulder. Ivyfoot looked like a good mentor.

When Bumblestar finally spoke again, Willowpaw raised her gaze. He mentioned Sparrowflight's death. The other Clans gave respectful silence for that. Sparrowflight must have had a lot of friends in other Clans.

"On a happier note, Willowpaw and Mousepaw are now apprentices."

Every cat looked towards her and Mousepaw, cheering their names. It was a little embarrassing but kind of nice. Mousepaw had a happy look on her face as she was cheered on.

"Dismissed," Foxstar jumped down and called her warriors. The Clans slowly began to scatter as cats said their goodbyes.

"Hope we talk again," Nightpaw nodded at Willowpaw, racing off to join his Clan. Unsure of where to go, she padded up to Spiderwhisker.

"So how was it?" the black tom wondered.

"So many cats," Willowpaw was still in awe. The leaders were all so powerful. How cool it would be to address all of the Clans!

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

Leader: Bumblestar- Large pale ginger tom

Deputy: Ravenfeather- lithe black she-cat; Apprentice, Redpaw

Medicine Cat: Thornberry- white she-cat

Warriors:

Deernose- light brown she-cat; Apprentice, Willowpaw

Roseclaw- black she-cat

Swiftfeather- gray tom with black paws; Apprentice, Whitepaw

Owlwing- brown tom with a white belly; Apprentice, Moonpaw

Ratwhisker- gray tabby tom

Rainfall- small gray she-cat; Apprentice, Mousepaw

Smokefrost- big black tom

Yellowflower- white she-cat

Brownfoot- dark brown tom

Leafstorm- black and white she-cat

Spiderwhisker- black tom with white paws

Apprentices:

Redpaw- ginger tom with tufted ears

Whitepaw- white tom with black spots

Moonpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with orange-tipped ears

Mousepaw- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes

Willowpaw- brown spotted she-cat

Queens:

Appletail- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes

Snowpelt- beautiful white she-cat (Mother of Sweetkit: white she-cat)

Elders:

Leopardclaw- golden tabby she-cat

Shorttail- old gray tom

Graycloud- gray tom

Rabbitclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat


	9. Chapter 8

Over the next moon, Willowpaw had gotten better at fighting. It seemed like Deernose wanted to teach her all of the fighting moves in a couple of moons. But she had to be strong, she was a warrior apprentice.

Willowpaw followed her mentor, trying to keep herself out of Roseclaw's way. The black she-cat hissed at her whenever she could. Willowpaw hated her. Both her and Ratwhisker. They only treated her like a disease. Luckily Leafstorm and Brownfoot were on patrol with them as well.

"You nervous?" Leafstorm asked, keeping to her side. The black and white she-cat had her tail curled in delight. "I always feel a bit anxious getting near an enemy border. Sometimes the warriors are nice. But sometimes aggressive."

"I bet you wouldn't feel that way patrolling with Smokefrost," Brownfoot teased.

"Sure, I would," she purred. "I have him to protect me."

"Will you have kits?" Willowpaw asked curiously.

"I don't think now is the best time," Leafstorm swayed back and forth. "I hope that Bumblestar will give me Sweetkit when she's old enough."

"Sweetkit?"

"She just wants an apprentice," Brownfoot replied. "Don't worry Leafstorm. You are young."

"An apprentice takes patience," Roseclaw told her with a huff. "They can be quite annoying."

"You can also bond with them," Deernose reminded her. "That's a great feeling."

"And the pride you get when they become a warrior," Brownfoot beamed.

Willowpaw watched the warriors speak as they approached the ShadowClan border. But something felt wrong. Was she being watched? Looking around, it felt like eyes disappeared from sight.

Rustling from the other side caught all of their attention. Three ShadowClan cats moved into the sunlight. Willowpaw recognized Honeyfang, Nightpaw, and Softstripe.

The gray tabby she-cat was the first to speak, "Looks like we have company."

"Don't worry, Softstripe," Deernose waved her tail. "We haven't stolen anything or crossed."

"And make sure to keep it that way," Honeyfang hissed. "I don't want to have to smell ThunderClan stench on our land."

"As long as ShadowClan does the same," Roseclaw arched her back, teeth flashing.

"Of course," Softstripe placed her tail over Honeyfang's mouth. "No need to start any unnecessary fights."

"We understand," Brownfoot held Roseclaw back, the she-cat growling.

The ShadowClan warriors quickly marked the border, each of them looking deadly. But Willowpaw noticed the way Nightpaw was hinting at the sky.

 _Meet me at Moonhigh._

He mouthed his message at her. Willowpaw didn't have to meet with him, but she didn't know if that was bad or not.

The ShadowClan cats left, but the feeling of being watched wouldn't go away. Were there more ShadowClan cats in waiting, ready to pounce? Willowpaw shuddered at the thought.

"Come on," Leafstorm nudged her. "If we leave you behind, I'd have to eat all of your prey. You wouldn't want to give me a bellyache, would you?"

"I'm coming," she broke out of her daze and followed the rest of the patrol. She couldn't help how nervous she was. What did Nightpaw want that couldn't wait for the next gathering? And why her?

"Don't worry, Willowpaw," Deernose nudged her lightly. "You seem so nervous. I know you haven't been in a real battle yet. But you are never alone."

"Scared of a couple of ShadowClan warriors?" Roseclaw yawned impatiently. "What I would expect from a kittypet. You should just give up trying to train her."

"She has potential," Deernose defended. "I will make her a warrior. She's my first apprentice. I have to prove that I can be a good mentor."

"Darkstep had the same thought process," Leafstorm whispered to Willowpaw, trying to make her feel better.

"How did Darkstep die?"

"She was killed by a monster," Leafstorm frowned. "She was my sister."

"I'm sorry," Willowpaw lowered her ears.

"It's alright. I got over her death moons ago. I live my life honoring her memory. That's what being a warrior is to me." Leafstorm glanced at the sky. "She's the one who told me that Smokefrost liked me. He was Smokepaw then."

"What about grumpy Smokefrost do you even like?" Willowpaw had to know.

"When he isn't being strict, he's one of the sweetest toms in the forest. I admit that he annoyed me all the time while we were kits. But no matter how many times he irritated me, I couldn't get him out of my head. I felt lonely whenever he wasn't next to me."

"Really?"

"Yup. That's what love is. Feeling completely comfortable as long as they are by your side." Leafstorm sighed.

Someone Willowpaw felt comfortable with? Surely Spiderwhisker. He was always so close to her and so friendly. Could that turn into love?

* * *

"Hey, Willowpaw!" Moonpaw called to her from where she was sharing a rabbit with Redpaw. The ginger tom kept his eyes on his food. "Come eat with us."

"Where are Mousepaw and Whitepaw?" Willowpaw asked, settling beside the siblings.

"Rainfall and Swiftfeather took them to train," Redpaw swallowed, yawning a bit.

"Owlwing just had me clean the elders' den and the nursery. Sweetkit sure does talk a lot. It will be interesting having to share this den with her," Moonpaw got up and stretched. "I think I'm full. Why don't you two share it."

Willowpaw watched her pad away, seeing the mischievous gleam in her eyes. Moonpaw thought she was clever. She shook her head.

"Here," Redpaw nudged it towards her. "You haven't taken a bite yet."

"Oh!" Willowpaw took a huge bite to contradict his words. The other apprentice gave a small purr of amusement.

"We share in this Clan, kittypet."

"I'm not a kittypet."

"You are."

Redpaw devoured the rest of his share of the rabbit and got to his paws. He turned to give an amused smirk and flicked her ear with his tail.

Willowpaw shook her head again as he padded away. He really needed to not call her kittypet again. But unlike every other time, it didn't make her annoyed. Trying to get that smirk out of her head, she went back to eating. But her ears felt too warm.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I now have a poll on my profile if anyone wants to check it out. Question time!**

 **What is your opinion on Leafstorm?**


	10. Chapter 9

Willowpaw weaved around her sleeping denmates, keeping her pawsteps light. A part of her wanted to go back to sleep, but curiousity overshadowed it. She wanted to know what Nightpaw wanted. If he wanted to get ThunderClan secrets out of her, she would leave at once.

"Willowpaw?"

Mousepaw's voice made her freeze in panic. The brown tabby let out a huge yawn as she thought of something to say. "What are you doing?"

"Going out to make dirt," Willowpaw didn't feel like telling Mousepaw that she was going to meet with a ShadowClan tom. It wasn't going to affect any other cat.

"You do that," Mousepaw closed her eyes and put her head back down.

After checking to make sure that the others had stayed asleep, she made her way out. But she stiffened when she saw Yellowflower keeping watch. The white she-cat was gazing up at the stars. She seemed depressed, as if troubled by something. She stood out with her white pelt. Luckily for Willowpaw, her spotted brown coat made it easier to hide in shadows. She snuck over to the dirtplace and noticed a small hole. She squeezed through.

Once she was safely in the woods, she made her way over to the ShadowClan border. She didn't see Nightpaw, so she must have been early. But there was also the option that he wasn't even going to show up at all. She hoped that he wasn't wasting her time.

"So you did show up," a shape moved from the trees, dark as the sky. Nightpaw stopped in front of Willowpaw. He sat down and began washing his face.

"So did you. So what do you want?"

"To talk," Nightpaw replied, voice smooth. "You just seemed interesting. And you seemed a bit overwhelmed, which is quite cute."

"It would be better to talk at Gatherings, than to sneak out like this."

"I didn't want to be overheard. Featherpaw is nice and all, but it's nice to have others."

"I see," Willowpaw didn't understand this apprentice at all.

"Why don't we discuss ourselves," Nightpaw blinked. "Get to know each other a little better."

"I don't have anything interesting about myself." Willowpaw admitted this, feeling very awkward.

"I guess I could say the same thing myself," Nightpaw chuckled. "But I have one question. Is there a kittypet in ThunderClan?"

"What?" She felt complete fear at that moment, so she decided to hide it in her fury. "ThunderClan is full of forest-born warriors! We wouldn't let in some useless cat!" She tried not to flinch at her own words. But she had to trick him. ShadowClan could not know the truth.

"No need to worry," Nightpaw shrugged. "Honeyfang mentioned scenting kittypet. Guess she was wrong."

"I think I should go," Willowpaw didn't feel like talking to him anymore. She couldn't help shuddering. She would have to be careful with ShadowClan and Honeyfang.

* * *

"Good job, Willowpaw," Deernose congratuated her with a soft purr. "You did good as well, Moonpaw."

"I'll win next time," Moonpaw shook her fur, getting to her paws.

"It's not a competition," Owlwing had a look of amusement on his face. "You just need to work on your speed. But you will give the other Clans nightmares."

Mousepaw and Whitepaw were gossiping while Rainfall was discussing moves with Swiftfeather.

"Not bad," Ravenfeather nudged Redpaw. "Let's see how the kittypet deals with quicker opponents."

Willowpaw tried not to panic as Redpaw smirked at her, getting ready to crouch. The others had stopped talking to watch as well. She had to beat him, since she was being judged. But he was a moon older and bigger. Getting ready to defend, she took a deep breath.

When he jumped at her, she let out a hiss as they rolled on the ground. She kicked at his stomach, but he didn't even budge. Redpaw moved so that she was over him and knocked her off. Dizzy, she didn't notice that he kicked her legs until she collapsed to the grass. She got up and tried to slide under him to reach his belly, but she wasn't fast enough. He swerved out of the way and sank his fangs into her tail, making her wail.

"Enough," Deernose raised her voice.

"You didn't have to stop them," Ravenfeather commented. "But I was right. Redpaw is clearly the better fighter."

Willowpaw felt pain all over. She could see brown tufts of her fur in Redpaw's claws. The ginger tom sat down, a smug look on his face. She wanted to rip it off of him.

"I think they both did a good job," Owlwing gave Willowpaw a light look. "You just need a little more practice is all. Sooner or later, you'll beat him in a fight."

"Thanks," Willowpaw felt embarrassment. If she couldn't even beat Redpaw, how could she even take on an enemy from another Clan?

* * *

A couple of sunrises later, she decided to go hunting on her own, given Deernose's permission. The brown she-cat just told her to make sure that the elders were fed first. So that's what she was doing first.

Having a blackbird and a mouse buried, Willowpaw decided to go for a squirrel. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the hole until she fell in.

"Ah!"

Willowpaw let out a gasp as she slid through it. It had been a burrow, and she couldn't recognize the smell. It had the smell of prey on top of it. She backed away as she realized that it must belong to something dangerous. What confirmed it was the growling from behind her.

She saw a sinister red animal growling at her, yellow teeth flashing. It was a fox. She heard nursery tales about how bloodthirsty they were.

"What in StarClan are you doing?"

Willowpaw turned as a ginger shape flew past her. She could see Redpaw on the fox's back, his claws digging into its back. He moved as swift as a breeze. The fox struggled against the faster cat.

"What are you waiting for?" Redpaw hissed at her. "Get its legs!"

Willowpaw lashed out at the fox's legs, her heart pounding hard as she avoided its sharp claws. She bit the creature's tail as hard as she could, tasting blood. It shook her off and raced off with loud yelps.

Redpaw turned to her, panting, "Looks like you needed saving yet again. You really do need protecting."

"It just surprised me is all," she huffed. But she was glad she didn't have to fight that fox alone.


	11. Chapter 10

Willowpaw set her birds on the fresh-kill pile, picking up a rabbit to give to the nursery. Appletail and Snowpelt were sharing tongues while Sweetkit was telling her mother a story.

"And that's when I woke up. But when I _am_ an apprentice, I'll be the one to hunt for all of your food."

"No need to do that," Snowpelt purred.

"But it's an apprentice's duty," Sweetkit blinked.

"Hello, Willowpaw. Is that for us?" Appletail stopped washing and flashed her a look of affection.

"Yep," she dropped it at their paws, ignoring Sweetkit's squeaky voice.

"But I like mouse better!"

"You can eat rabbit too," Snowpelt cuffed her ears. "You should be thankful that it gave up its life to feed you."

"I don't want my kit eating something contaminated by that kittypet." Ratwhisker made his way over to them. "It may as well be crow-food."

"Stop being so cruel to Willowpaw!" Snowpelt got to her paws and stomped over to her mate. "I'm sick of it."

Ratwhisker faltered under his mate's eyes, surprised by her intensity.

"Now apologize."

Ratwhisker glanced over at Willowpaw, "I'm sorry for that." His ears were down and his tail dragged. He sluggishly made his way over to Yellowflower and Roseclaw. They ignored him.

"Sometimes I wonder why I chose him as my mate," Snowpelt sighed, taking a bite of rabbit, sitting down.

"You love him. I'm sure he'll come around," Appletail nodded at her.

Sweetkit looked from parent to parent before speaking up, "I'm going to the elders. I wanna hear Leopardclaw's stories."

Ever since Sparrowflight's death, Leopardclaw has taken it upon herself to tell kits and apprentices stories.

"I think Mousepaw's cleaning out the elders' den right now," Appletail told her.

"I can go help her," Willowpaw swallowed a piece.

"She can handle it alone," Snowpelt chuckled. "That was always my favorite task as an apprentice."

"Cleaning out the elders' den?"

"Yes," the white she-cat admitted. "It is really easy and you can gossip with the elders. All the other apprentices soon left them all in my care. My favorite to talk to was this beautiful tortoiseshell. Her name was Sorrelbush."

"Sorrelbush always had a soft spot for apprentices," Appletail explained. "She was an excellent story teller."

"How did she die?" Sweetkit cut in.

"She was an old she-cat," Snowpelt lifted a paw. "Eventually she got greencough. Spottedmoon had tried everything, but nothing could save poor Sorrelbush. Thornberry was Thornpaw then."

"I wanna hear more about her," Sweetkit's eyes gleamed with excitement. "She sounds like a great warrior."

"She was," Appletail sighed. "She wasn't the strongest, or even the quickest cat. But she had her wits. She enjoyed outwitting her enemies."

Willowpaw noticed that the rabbit was almost gone, but she still felt hungry. It would be rude to take something else.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Spiderwhisker approach her.

"Spiderwhisker," she purred.

"Can you come on a walk with me?" he gave Appletail a nod, which the tabby she-cat returned. There was a knowing look in her green gaze.

"I have to ask Deernose first."

"It shouldn't take too long," Spiderwhisker avoided her gaze. "And if it gets you in trouble, then I'll explain. We can even hunt while out there."

"Alright," she nodded to the queens as she got up. She noticed Whitepaw and Moonpaw sneaking up on Redpaw, who was speaking with Smokefrost.

* * *

"So the trees are really pretty," Spiderwhisker sighed. "As much as the heat bothered me, I'm gonna miss greenleaf."

"It is gonna be a chilly leaf-fall," Willowpaw agreed with him. "The seasons are changing."

"That isn't the only thing that has changed." his voice going uncharacteristically quiet at that.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to ask you a question," he locked his amber eyes on hers. Her heart sped up at the intensity of his eyes.

"Yes?" she breathed out as the forest went quiet.

"Is there a tom out there that you might be. . . interested in? I know you're young and all. . . . um. . "

Redpaw flashed in her mind, but she pushed the thought away. She couldn't like a tom like that. He was rude and harsh. But Spiderwhisker was nice. And he gave her so much of his time. He was being especially cute right now. He shifted his weight from paw to paw.

"If not, then maybe I could be that tom?"

"Spiderwhisker. . ." she felt her tongue go dry as she thought of how to reply. Was she ready for love? She wasn't even a warrior yet! But she couldn't deny how she felt for him. He made her feel safe. "I'm not even a warrior yet."

"I can wait," his eyes were filled with love as he continued. "I'll wait as long as I have to."

"I'll make you a promise," Willowpaw stood up straighter. "Once I'm a warrior, I will be your mate."

Spiderwhisker nodded, intertwining his tail with hers and rubbed his head into her flank, "It's a promise!"

"Should we-"

Her fur fluffed out as a yowl came from camp. She recognized Smokefrost's pained cry as he wailed again.

"Something is wrong," Spiderwhisker's look of happiness was replaced with fear. "We need to get back to camp."

"Alright."

Willowpaw raced after him with her heart pounding in her chest. What could have happened? A snake in the camp? Those dogs or fox coming back? But when she got to camp, she saw that it was so much worse.

Brownfoot and Swiftfeather were surronded by the rest of the Clan, wounds all over their pelts. Blood was slidding out of Brownfoot's shoulder, coating his fur. Swiftfeather had an eye closed and bloodied. Willowpaw gasped when she saw Smokefrost bent over a black and white body. Leafstorm!

"Swiftfeather, what happened?" Bumblestar spoke to the cat with the least amount of injuries.

The black-pawed tom looked up at his leader with his one good blue eye, "We were checking around Twolegplace because there was a strange scent lingering around it. Before we knew it, we were attacked by five rouges. They killed Leafstorm," he closed his eyes and flopped to the ground. Yellowflower and Owlwing caught him.

"Take him to my den. And you, Brownfoot," Thornberry let the brown tom lean against her side as she brought him to her den. Yellowflower and Owlwing dragged their Clanmate behind her.

Smokefrost whimpered, digging his nose into Leafstorm's fur. Willowpaw could see that her eyes were still open, forever staring into nothing. Her body had so many wounds that she couldn't even count. But she saw the big claw marks in her neck, a bit of blood slightly leaking out.

"Ravenfeather, take Deernose, Rainfall, and Ratwhisker with you and make sure that the rouges are gone. Drive them out if you see them."

The deputy nodded, anger flashing, "I will make sure that she is avenged. No rouge can just take a Clanmates life and get off for free."

Redpaw and the other apprentices were all horrified, huddled together in one group. Sweetkit was hiding behind her mother and shivered.

"Are rouges going to invade our camp and kill us all?"

Ignoring Sweetkit's question, Willowpaw made her way over to Leafstorm's body, "You were a great warrior. I wish I could have trained with you."

"Why Willowpaw?" Smokefrost's voice was broken. "Why her? I thought we were going to have kits someday. A happy life together."

"Smokefrost. . ." Willowpaw put her tail on his shoulder as other cats came up to show their respects.

Smokefrost whispered, "Goodbye, my love." Not feeling up to speaking, he leaned into Willowpaw. They didn't have a good relationship, but she let him lean on her. She would try to get Smokefrost through this. But could she do that with her own heart breaking inside as well?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I gotta admit, this chapter was a bit hard to write. I enjoyed Leafstorm as a character. But it was for the plot purposes. But don't worry. I have something planned with her.**

 **Another question (since I like asking them), has your opinion on any character changed?**


	12. Chapter 11

"I gave that RiverClan tom a good beating. And we have had control of Sunningrocks ever since," Brownfoot told Willowpaw as she cleaned out his old den. Ever since the attack, he lived in the elders' den. He had been crippled by his wounds. She felt sorry for him. He was so young compared to his new denmates. His scars would forever be a reminder to him. Ruining his life as a warrior.

"Who knows how long we are going to have them," Rabbitclaw nodded. "Who knows what Otterstar is planning."

Leopardclaw didn't even join in. She had been unhappy ever since Shorttail and Graycloud were killed by greencough. It had been hard for the old toms to adjust to the seasonal change.

"She may want to prove how strong her Clan is. She wouldn't want any cat doubting her strength."

"Why not just split the land?" Willowpaw suggested.

"You try telling Bumblestar that," Brownfoot chuckled. "No leader wants to give up land. It would make them seem weak."

Moving on to Rabbitclaw's nest, she shrugged, "That's not up to me."

"Don't worry," Rabbitclaw licked her forehead. "You might even become leader someday."

Willowpaw doubted that her Clanmates would agree to that but nodded anyways. Surely there's no way for a kittypet to become leader. It was unheard of. But she couldn't help wondering. And she would have to wait for all of Ravenfeather's lives, along with Bumblestar's.

Once she was done cleaning out their bedding, Willowpaw gave each elder a respectful nod.

"Thank you," Leopardclaw let out a rough purr. "My new nest is so much softer. And not even a touch of wetness."

"Best apprentice in the Clan," Brownfoot told her. "And clearly the most polite."

"Maybe you should be my kit," Rabbitclaw beamed at her. "Redpaw, Moonpaw, and Whitepaw could learn from your good example."

"I'll go bring you the best prey on the fresh-kill pile," Willowpaw picked up the dirty bedding and went to dump it in the forest around the dirtplace. Once it was done, she made her way through, back to camp. But she could see Redpaw and Moonpaw.

The ginger tom had his head down as his sister spoke to him.

"Is Willowpaw really mates with Spiderwhisker?"

"That's what I heard. Now drop it, ok?" Redpaw pushed her tail off of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Moonpaw lowered her ears. "I thought that she liked you. Maybe you were being too mean with your teasing."

"Moonpaw, drop it."

"Maybe if you had told her how you feel, then maybe you could have gotten her," Moonpaw got to her paws. "Maybe your bad attitude is why she picked him. You really are a mouse-brain."

"I still like her," he muttered. "But she's his now. What left is there to fight for? I don't want to end up with _Sweetkit_. She's a real pain in the tail."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Moonpaw's voice softened with sympathy.

* * *

"I have a confession," Mousepaw admitted to Willowpaw as they shared the birds that they caught. Their other prey still lay in the fresh-kill pile, ready to be taken for food.

"Yes?" she had a feeling that she knew what it was about.

"I like Whitepaw. Like how Spiderwhisker likes you."

"Mousepaw," Willowpaw purred. "Every cat can see that you like him. You don't exactly hide that from the Clan."

"I have no reason to," Mousepaw took a deep breath. "He's really sweet."

"Who's going to train him while Swiftfeather is recovering?"

"Owlwing might train both him and Moonpaw."

Swiftfeather had to stay in Thornberry's den after his patrol was attacked. He would live, but he lost his left eye. He would be unable to train Whitepaw for a whole moon. There was no reason to assign him a new mentor.

The mention of mentoring made Willowpaw think of Leafstorm. She missed the quirky she-cat. She was a role model for her. She made sure that she would be a warrior in honor of her. She would avenge her death. If only she could one day meet those rouges. . .

* * *

Willowpaw followed the warriors on the way to the Gathering, keeping her eyes away from Redpaw. She avoided him ever since she found out. A part of her liked him back, she realized. But she made a promise to Spiderwhisker. She wasn't one to break promises. Redpaw would be happy eventually. Surely Sweetkit couldn't be his only option?

Roseclaw and Yellowflower were keeping away from her, while Ratwhisker glared at her. He must still be mad at her for getting his mate mad at him. Willowpaw didn't even care. It _was_ his fault. Owlwing spoke softly to Leopardclaw. When they reached Fourtrees, he helped her find a spot. Willowpaw noticed Nightpaw making his way over to her.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him, making him back up a bit.

"I wanted to apologize for that one day. I didn't mean to make you mad at me."

"It's alright," she sighed. "Gatherings are a time for truce."

"No Mousepaw this time?" Nightpaw mussed, "Or was it Mintpaw?"

"Her name is Mousepaw," she purred.

"Nightpaw," Redpaw interrupted. "Last time I saw you, you were flirting with Featherpaw. Trying to impress all the other female apprentices?"

"I'm sure that the white WindClan apprentice likes you," Nightpaw stared back at him. "So you don't have room to talk."

"You worm," Redpaw glared, turning to make his way over to a pair of RiverClan cats.

"I swear that tom gets on my nerves," Nightpaw growled lightly.

"He gets better when you get to know him," Willowpaw defended her Clanmate.

"I don't plan on knowing that tom."

"I guess," she shrugged, slightly shaking her head. Toms were so stupid at times! Maybe they were just looking for a fight? Maybe to even get their warrior names. She herself had no problem waiting.


	13. Chapter 12

Willowpaw kept her head down as her mentor talked with Ravenfeather. Deernose seemed exhausted ever since Leafstorm was killed. She knew that her mentor was close to her. Even Ravenfeather was affected by her death.

"I say we go find those rouges," the deputy hissed. "Their scent should still be fresh."

"We should wait for our Clanmates to get better," Deernose argued as they made it to the river. Willowpaw had yet to meet a RiverClan cat.

"Swiftfeather is still in pain," Rainfall agreed. "These rouges aren't normal."

"They fought three to five," Ravenfeather lashed her tail. "ThunderClan can deal with five rouges. What are we, mice?"

"I'm saying that we need a strategy," Deernose countered.

"I'm worried," Mousepaw muttered.

"Me too," Redpaw kept his eyes on Ravenfeather. "Why would rouges kill a warrior? They usually avoid us when they can."

"Maybe these ones are different," Willowpaw felt a fresh wave of fear at that. The woods that she grew fond of were full of something mysterious. And that was scary in itself.

"We apprentices should keep an eye on each other," Redpaw suggested. "We are the most frail, not including Sweetkit, Rabbitclaw, and Brownfoot."

"What about Thornberry?" Mousepaw asked. "We can't lose our only medicine cat."

"She can take care of herself," Redpaw replied. "She told me that she had her mentor teach her how to fight."

"That makes since," Willowpaw nodded. Thornberry wouldn't want to appear weak just because she was a medicine cat.

If she did die, one of the apprentices might have to be medicine cat. Willowpaw wouldn't be able to thanks to her promise with Spiderwhisker. Whitepaw and Mousepaw were too close to have that taken. That left Moonpaw or Redpaw. Both of them seemed determined to be warriors. Surely they wouldn't want that taken from them.

Willowpaw noticed the cats across the river. There were five of them, so it must be RiverClan's dawn patrol. The cat in front of a ginger she-cat with white paws. She waved to the ThunderClan cats.

"How's the prey running?"

"It's fine, Robinfang," Ravenfeather nodded her head. "Although you might have to watch out for rouges."

"We are sorry for the loss of Leafstorm," a tortoiseshell she-cat murmured. "I'd be devastated if I lost Sunpaw here." She hinted towards the light ginger apprentice. Sunpaw nodded.

"Don't fear, Minnowclaw. No rouge can get past me," the other apprentice, a bright ginger tom boasted.

"We'll let you get back to your patrol," the last cat, a light brown tom, huffed. "Come on, Flamepaw."

"Yes, Trouttail."

* * *

"Please eat," Willowpaw nudged a thrush to Smokefrost. The amber eyes were dull as the black tom looked at the bird. Ever since Leafstorm's death, he stopped eating much.

"What's the point?" He placed his head on the ground. "If I die, then I can be with her again."

"You think Leafstorm would want you to suffer like this?"

"She wouldn't," he admitted. "She would tell me that she'd have to shake it awake and get it to taste better."

"Exactly," Willowpaw blinked at him. "You have to be strong for her sake. You can't make all of those memories be for nothing."

He placed a paw on the thrush, and took a small bite. It wasn't much, but at least he was trying. She wasn't used to this side of him, but it wasn't all bad. He seemed to finally accept her.

"You are doing a good job."

Bumblestar's voice made her jump. Willowpaw turned to face the tom, her heart calming down a bit. The pale ginger tom had a light look in his eyes.

"I'm doing what I can."

"It takes a lot to get over the loss of a loved one. I was concerned for Smokefrost, but I can see that he's in good paws," Bumblestar sighed. "You make me proud."

"Really?" she felt a bit embarrassed under her leader's praise.

"Yes," he murmured. "You've grown since coming here."

She nodded at his words. She had no memories of living outside the Clans, but she was glad that she ended up here. She made friends here. Mousepaw, Moonpaw, Whitepaw, Redpaw, Spiderwhisker, and more.

* * *

"Sweetpaw! Sweetpaw!"

Willowpaw reluctantly joined in as ThunderClan cheered on its new apprentice. Snowpelt and Ratwhisker sat together, pride in both of their eyes. Their only daughter was finally out of the nursery. Sweetpaw stood with her new mentor, Roseclaw. Even the fierce black she-cat looked proud.

Sweetpaw sat down after that as Willowpaw's denmates went over to congratulate her. All except Redpaw. He turned away from the others and began washing himself. Willowpaw joined him.

"Guess she'll make her nest next to yours," Willowpaw spoke up.

"I'd rather she not," his ears lowered in annoyance.

"She clearly likes you. It's kind of cute."

"It's not cute, it's annoying."

Willowpaw nodded as Spiderwhisker padded over to her. The white-pawed tom let out a sigh, "Roseclaw gets another apprentice. I wanted to train her."

"Roseclaw can have that mouse-brain," Willowpaw told him. "She's so spoiled. Honestly, you got really lucky, Spiderwhisker."

"I guess I just wanted an apprentice," he shrugged. "We don't have any more queens so it'll be a while."

"Bumblestar isn't going to choose an inexperienced warrior like you," Redpaw gave him a glare. Willowpaw wasn't even fazed at this point. Spiderwhisker and Redpaw hated each other from the start.

"Come on, Willowpaw," Spiderwhisker growled. "This fox-breathed tom is annoying me."

"Mouse-brain," Redpaw hissed, making his way to the apprentice den and shutting himself in.

Willowpaw gave him a passing glance, but the ginger tom ignored it. She let out a sigh. Maybe she should just let him vent.

She was right. When she made her way over to her nest next to Redpaw's that night, Sweetpaw settled on his other side. He growled at her softly.

"Night, Redpaw," she rubbed her face against him, giving Willowpaw a smirk. She could feel the message in that look. She had Spiderwhisker now, but watching her touch Redpaw made her want to give the white she-cat a few scars.


	14. Chapter 13

"I caught almost all of the prey today," Sweetpaw boasted to Moonpaw and Redpaw. "You won't have to go hungry because of me."

"Lucky for us," Moonpaw looked at Willowpaw, rolling her eyes. The tortoiseshell she-cat didn't like Sweetpaw either. It was a bit refreshing.

"Did you feed the elders?" Redpaw asked.

"Of course," Sweetpaw put her nose in the air. "I'm not mouse-brained."

 _Or you didn't want to deal with Roseclaw's_ _tongue._

Willowpaw knew that _she_ wouldn't want to anger the black she-cat. Roseclaw was sharing tongues with Ravenfeather. They kept an eye on Leopardclaw, who was telling Mousepaw and Whitepaw a story. The golden tabby still seemed sad, but was slowly recovering.

Brownfoot and Rabbitclaw were stretched out, enjoying what little sunshine there was. The elders all seemed to be in a good mood. Moonpaw had cleaned out their nests.

"One day I'll be the best fighter," Sweetpaw continued. "The Clan is lucky to have me. And not some _kittypet_ pretending to be a warrior."

"Listen here you," Willowpaw lowered her ears. "I'm going to be a warrior and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I'll help her too," Moonpaw glared at Sweetpaw.

"Seriously Moonpaw?" Sweetpaw gave her a look. "You're going to side with a _kittypet_ instead of a forest-born cat like me?"

"Willowpaw has proven herself," Moonpaw huffed. "She's caught more prey than you ever will. And I trust her."

"Why don't you go find Roseclaw?" Redpaw yawned. "I'm sure she has something you can do."

"Hmph!" Sweetpaw brushed Redpaw's flank with her tail, making her way to her mentor. Roseclaw must have told her to clean the apprentice's den, because the white she-cat padded into Thornberry's den. At least that would keep her busy.

* * *

Willowpaw kept her eyes on the stars as she heard Mousepaw and the other apprentices getting ready to sleep. Appletail was on guard that night. The brown tabby she-cat gave her a soft nod. She missed her foster mother.

"Room for two?"

"Go ahead," she relaxed at Spiderwhisker's soft voice. The black tom sat down, adjusting his white paws under him.

"Silverpelt looks great tonight, huh?" he sighed. "It's nice to just lay here and watch the stars. No patrols or fights. As nice as fighting is, it's nothing compared to this peace."

"Who knows how long it will last," Willowpaw admitted. "The Clans always find something to fight about. And those rouges might come back."

"Don't worry about those other Clans and rouges," he licked her ears. "I'll keep you safe. As a warrior and your mate."

"I can protect you as well," she flexed her claws. "I've gotten better."

"You are a great hunter," Spiderwhisker praised her. "Our kits will have my fighting skills and your hunting ability."

"I'm still an apprentice," she pawed at his chest. "Aren't we way too young to discuss having kits?"

"It'll be a possibility one day," he purred. "I'm not rushing at all. I want to explore things with you. Patrol with you. Fight beside you."

"Sharing nests together," she rubbed her head against his. And they would also be away from Sweetpaw.

"I'll make your nest myself," Spiderwhisker's amber eyes were filled with excitement. "I'm sure that you'll fit between me and Appletail."

"What about Mousepaw?"

"She'll find a space. I'm sure Whitepaw will help."

Willowpaw chuckled, "I told her it was obvious that he likes her. She clearly likes him back."

"Clearly they are going to be mates."

"True," Willowpaw didn't hang out with her sister much since becoming apprentices. She missed how close they used to be. She was happy for Mousepaw, but a small part of her feels replaced by Whitepaw. Did Mousepaw feel the same way about her and Spiderwhisker?

"It's starting to get cold," Appletail spoke up as she padded towards them, her green gaze soft. "You two should go to sleep. You have to go on the dawn patrol, Spiderwhisker. Wouldn't want Ravenfeather to get mad."

"Yes, Appletail," Spiderwhisker licked Willowpaw's ear before making his way into the warriors den. His tail swished before disappearing into the den.

"He's a great cat," Appletail purred. "He'll treat you right, my dear. Just like my mate did with me."

"What happened to your mate?" Willowpaw gave her a curious look.

"He lost his last life to greencough," Appletail bowed her head. "Dapplestar was a great leader. And he was smart to choose Bumblestar as his deputy."

Willowpaw rubbed her head against hers, "He made a good decision. It would have been great to meet him."

* * *

Willowpaw shook her head to make sure it was actually happening. She had fallen asleep to wake up in a sparkling flower field. She felt warm, as if soaking in direct sunlight, but she couldn't tell where the light was from. Stars swirled around her.

"You're not dead, Willowpaw."

Willowpaw felt her heart beat at that familiar voice. She turned to touch noses with Leafstorm, "I've missed you!"

"Missed you too," her green eyes were sad. "I miss Smokefrost so much! But I can see that he's in safe paws."

"I've been trying," Willowpaw said sheepishly.

"He'll get another mate," Leafstorm sighed. "I've seen it. Neither of them know how much they need each other."

"You don't mean. . "

"Not you, Willowpaw," she chuckled. "There is another."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. That's fate," Leafstorm's gaze turned serious as she locked eyes with Willowpaw. "Something is coming. When all hope is lost, remember that some tom loves you. He's going against his heart right now."

"Huh?" Willowpaw felt confused, but Leafstorm was already fading. She gave her a final look of pity.

 _"Love him before you lose him. . ."_

* * *

 **Author's Note- A little Spider x Willow for the people who enjoy the ship. I'm a fan of fluff myself, so their sweet moments are really fun to write.**

 **Question time (If anyone is sick of me asking quesions, let me know)**

 **1\. Out of Rabbitclaw's kits, who do you like best, Redpaw, Moonpaw, or Whitepaw?**

 **2\. What do you think Moonpaw's warrior name will be?**

 **3\. What do you think Whitepaw's name be? Mousepaw's?**


	15. Chapter 14

"I can't wait to be a warrior," Whitepaw sighed. "I might be forced to wait a moon while Redpaw and Moonpaw get their names."

"Swiftfeather is fine now," Mousepaw licked his ear.

"Owlwing helped with you as well," Willowpaw reassured him. "I don't see why you wouldn't get your name with theirs."

"You could always sit vigil with us," Mousepaw purred. "If you'd be fine with that, of course."

"I could," he let out a purr. "Wouldn't want to leave you all alone, Mousepaw. And you too, Willowpaw."

"I'm honored," She exaggerated her words. "You certainly are my hero. The one to bring me out of the dark."

"Get your own hero," Mousepaw teased her. "Weren't we supposed to be hunting for the elders?"

"I was," Willowpaw smirked at them. "While the two of you are gossiping like elders at a Gathering!"

"Let's see who can get five pieces of prey first," Mousepaw puffed up. "Losers have to do what the other one says."

"Challenge accepted," Whitepaw lifted a paw. "I'm older, so I have a lot more experience than you kits."

"By one moon," Mousepaw flicked his ear. "That suddenly doesn't make you deputy."

"Ravenfeather has nothing on my skills."

* * *

"Here is that vole you wanted, Mousestar," Willowpaw placed the third prey next to a blackbird and thrush.

"Thank you, Willowclaw, my brave deputy," Mousepaw purred as Whitepaw groomed her fur. There was a bit of annoyance in his eyes at getting beaten by an apprentice younger than him.

"Redpaw would have beaten you two," Whitepaw shrugged. "Or you got lucky."

"Stop worrying, Whiteleg," Mousepaw licked his ear. "Or you'll go from medicine cat to queen."

Yellowflower spoke up, "I can clearly see that you'll be the queen. Couldn't be any more secretive about it." The white cat was sharing tongues with Spiderwhisker.

"They are still young," he cut in. "But it will happen."

"Anyways," Mousepaw lowered her ears in embarrassment. "Don't talk to your leader like that, Spiderwhisker."

"I'd never do that," Spiderwhisker winked at Willowpaw. "My respects to our leader and deputy."

Yellowflower rolled her eyes, but there was a slight smile on her face, "Kits!"

"Kits grow into leaders," Whitepaw puffed out his tail. "Look at Bumblestar. He must have been a kit once."

"That takes time. He grew a lot more than you three have. He's seen more."

* * *

"ThunderClan! Intruders!"

A loud yowl woke up Willowpaw and the other apprentices from their well earned rest. Screeches came from outside as cats fought. A fowl stench hit the air as screams and cries came from outside.

"Come on! We have to help the others!" Moonpaw called to the apprentices. "That sounds deadly."

Sweetpaw backed up to the end of the den, letting out a small whine, "I don't wanna go out there!"

"This is no time to be a coward," Redpaw huffed at her.

"I'm not coward!" Sweetpaw hissed. "I don't recognize that scent at all!"

"It must be the rouges that killed Leafstorm!" Willowpaw lashed her tail in anger and fear. "Come on!"

She raced outside with Mousepaw, Moonpaw, and Whitepaw out of their den. It was absolute chaos outside. There were cats everywhere, fighting for their lives. Thornberry was rolling with a ginger tabby she-cat. She had a scratch along her side, blood standing out against her white coat.

Willowpaw quickly turned to see Redpaw dragging Sweetpaw out by her scruff. The white she-cat was lashing out at him, her eyes gazed with pure fear.

"You're being so rough!" she spat at him.

"And you're a mouse-brain," he growled as he releashed her, throwing himself into battle beside Appletail and Snowpelt. They were guarding the elders, who were probably hiding. Rabbitclaw was their denmate.

"Looks like this Clan is using their kits to fight," a sharp voice took her attention off the others. The other apprentices were all helping take on a pair of gray tabby she-cats. The cat who addressed Willowpaw was a huge ginger tom. His dark blue eyes were the color of ice. They held a grim joy.

"I'm an apprentice! I am Willowpaw and you will regret that."

"Willow _paw?_ I was told your Clan had terrible names," he huffed, taking a step closer to her, his claws sliding out. "I am the leader of Frost. I'm Badger."

"What do you want?" She fluffed out her fur to intimidate him, but Badger didn't even blink.

"It's simple really," he jumped onto her, taking her by surprise. She struggled under his weight as he leaned down until his nose touched hers. "We want half of your land and prey."

"ThunderClan will never give land to cats like you!" she tried biting his paw, but he moved it and clawed at her muzzle. She let out a shriek of pain as he chuckled darkly.

"It's not up to you, kit," Badger sank his claws in and bit her ear. She felt blood on her ear as she thrashed in pain.

"Leave her alone!"

Willowpaw painfully turned her head to see Yellowflower glaring at him. The white she-cat had a long scratch on her shoulder and above her left eye. Yet she stood up to the bigger tom.

"Look who it is," Badger chuckled. "You've grown, Yellow. I'm quite proud of you."

"You have no reason to be proud," Yellowflower growled at him. "And I'm Yellowflower."

"You always did love flowers," he gripped Willowpaw tighter, making it hard to breathe. "Just like your sweet mother."

"You have no right to talk about her!"

Yellowflower threw herself at him, freeing Willowpaw. She stood back as they fought, both having the advantage. Confused, Willowpaw didn't notice the thin white tom sneaking up behind her. She felt teeth sink into her tail and jumped.

She lashed out behind her, ripping the teeth out of her tail. The tom growled at her as he winced from the pain.

"Die, kit," he slashed at her. "My name is Tooth and you do best to remember that."

She hissed as Tooth's claws stung her nose. She shook off blood and leaped at him. Using the surprise to her advantage, she bit at his throat until she tasted blood. He tried his best to get away, but was getting weaker. She jumped back as the realization sank in. She just killed a cat.

"You killed Tooth!" a gray tabby tom broke away from Smokefrost and glared at her. "You will die in his honor!"

"You have no honor," She spat, heart racing as the even bigger tom approached her. His fangs still dripped with Smokefrost's blood. The black warrior limped into Thornberry's den.

"At least killing you will," he lashed his tail, ready to pounce. That's when a shape leaped onto him. Spiderwhisker had come to save her!

"Attack his paws!" Spiderwhisker struggled to keep the tabby pinned to the ground. Willowpaw got a few good kicks in, but wasn't ready for him to kick at her. She rolled over the ground, over pieces of fresh-kill. The pile had been ravaged.

When she got to her paws, it was too late. She felt time stop as blood scattered the ground. Spiderwhisker gasped as claws slashed at his throat, blood beginning to escape him. The gray tabby smirked at her, before turning back to battle.

"Spiderwhisker!" Willowpaw put her paws on his wound, trying to stop the blood. "Just hang on. Thornberry should be able-"

"It's too late for me," Spiderwhisker croaked. "I'm sorry, Willowpaw. I'll have to be the one to break our promise. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," her voice cracked as the noise around her dimmed. ThunderClan must be driving the rouges out. But she only focused on Spiderwhisker.

"It's ok," he sighed. "I saved your life. And I've never regretted my choices. Become a warrior. You can at least fulfill that promise."

"I will. I'll become a warrior for you," Willowpaw promised.

"I love you, Willowpaw," he whispered, before his body went limp and his amber eyes gazed over.

Willowpaw let out a wail of agony. The rest of her Clanmates noticed Spiderwhisker's body on the ground and froze. She didn't care what they thought. The sky broke out and rain poured down, soaking the bloodied and broken Clan.

* * *

 **Author's Note- This was a hard chapter to write, even if I knew I was going to kill him off from the start. Actually doing it hurts. But this is Warriors, so this kind of stuff happens.**


	16. Chapter 15

"I wonder what the meeting will be about?" Moonpaw wondered, her tail on Willowpaw's back. Ever since Spiderwhisker died, she stayed by Willowpaw's side. Her and Smokefrost.

"This can't be good," the black tom frowned. He wasn't too injured in the fight with Frost. Just a ruffled patch of fur on his shoulder.

Willowpaw only nodded, not feeling like speaking. Her tail lightly lashed as her Clanmates gathered before Bumblestar.

"Cats of ThunderClan. It seems like those rouges weren't just passing through. These cats are deadly. They've already taken the lives of Leafstorm and Spiderwhisker," the orange tom's voice was grim as he continued. "This group is called Frost."

"I heard their leader talk to Yellowflower," Ratwhisker pointed at his Clanmate. "She must be a spy."

"I'm not a spy!" Yellowflower hissed at him. "I would never betray my Clan."

"But you _do_ know that cat?" Bumblestar asked. "You seemed to stiffen when he spoke with you."

"His name is Badger," she admitted. "I admit their group is why I left my birthplace. He killed my mother. I had no idea that he'd find this Clan. It took me a moon to get here."

"They must have left their land, looking for new territory," Ravenfeather mussed. "But they must be driven out. If not killed."

"I say we kill them all," Roseclaw cut in, her claws out. "The sooner the better."

"The warrior code says that we don't have to kill to win our battles," Appletail stood up.

"Rouges don't even follow the code!"

"We need to increase the amount of patrols," Bumblestar ordered. "No apprentice is allowed to leave camp without a warrior."

"Thank StarClan for that," Smokefrost muttered. "Just a warrior and apprentice. Nothing wrong will happen."

* * *

"You should eat," Smokefrost pushed the vole to Willowpaw. Her only catch of the day. Deernose had let her go back to camp early, sensing that she was having a bad time.

"I didn't hunt much," Willowpaw lowered her ears. "It should be for the elders."

"The elders would make you eat it," he sighed. "I know it's hard. I'll give you the same advice you gave me. You can't waste away like this. You have to become a warrior. To make Spiderwhisker proud. I'm sure he's watching from StarClan."

Taking a small bite, she remembered her promise. To become a warrior. In honor of Spiderwhisker. But it was hard without him. But she couldn't be useless to her Clan. She had to prove herself.

"You're eating!" Mousepaw walked over with a purr.

"I thought that you were going to try watching Whitepaw's assessment," Willowpaw tilted her head, eating a bit more. She had a promise to fulfill. And she would not fail this time.

Redpaw and his siblings were having their final assessments. They would be getting their names! Willowpaw was proud of them, but she enjoyed having Rabbitclaw's kits in the apprentices den. They would be leaving her and Mousepaw with Sweetpaw.

"Rainfall said that it was best to leave the hunting to them. And I'm becoming a better fighter. Whitepaw and I work great together."

"This is the best time for new warriors," Smokefrost had a thoughtful look in his eyes. "We need them now more than ever."

* * *

Willowpaw watched as the Clan gathered for the making of three new warriors. Rabbitclaw had pride in her eyes as she watched her kits step over to Bumblestar. The siblings all had excitement flowing between them.

Bumblestar looked at them with joy, "We've struggled as a Clan, but now it's time for one of my favorite ceremonies to perform. Moonpaw step forward."

The tortoiseshell apprentice stepped forward, green eyes full of excitement. Moonpaw kept her eyes on her leader.

He smiled at her, continuing, "I, Bumblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Moonpaw flicked her orange ears and purred, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonfur. StarClan honors your intelligence and generosity and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Moonfur licked his shoulder and watched as Whitepaw took her place. He had his tail curled over his back.

"Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitefrost. StarClan honors your curiousity and thoughtfulness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The white tom licked Bumblestar's shoulder as he waited for his brother to join them. Whitefrost let his glance linger on Mousepaw. Willowpaw noticed that before turning back to Redpaw. His ginger fur had been groomed for this. His blue eyes were bright as it was his turn.

"And finally," Bumblestar purred. "Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Redpaw raised his voice with pride, puffing his fur out a bit.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment you will be known as Redbreeze. StarClan honors your bravery and speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Redbreeze licked Bumblestar's shoulder as well and joined his siblings as the Clan cheered their new names.

"Moonfur! Whitefrost! Redbreeze!"

Willowpaw joined in, calling their names the loudest. Sweetpaw glared at her, unable to make her own voice that loud. Redbreeze turned his gaze to hers, an unknown look in his blue depths. She nodded at him, feeling happier than she has in days. It wasn't her warrior ceremony, but she was flowing with happiness.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Redbreeze and his siblings finally have their warrior names. Won't be too long until Willowpaw gets hers, being a moon younger than them.**


	17. Chapter 16

Leaf-bare had finally settled in, turning the forest a pure white. Willowpaw had been admonished by the cold flakes falling from the sky. It was interesting to sink into the snow. Even if it made hunting difficult.

"I think we should try Snakerocks today," Rainfall told Deernose. "There should be a couple of shrews or something."

"Still a few-" Deernose was cut off by another cough. She had been coughing for a bit earlier. Willowpaw had suggested that she stayed at camp, but she was insistent on going.

"Maybe we should split up," Redbreeze spoke up. "Surely going in one large group will spook whatever is still out."

"We have to stay together," Mousepaw shook for a second. "What about Frost?"

"As long as you and Willowpaw are with a warrior, you'll be fine," Rainfall assured her apprentice with a lick on the head.

"Redbreeze, you and Willowpaw try near Twolegplace." Deernose suggested. "If you even smell a hint of trouble, than get us."

"Alright," Willowpaw nodded at her mentor as Redbreeze held his head high.

"She'll be safe with me."

With a quick wave of his tail, he made his way to Twolegplace. Willowpaw sighed as she followed him. She knew it would be wise to split up for prey, but she was scared of Frost. That gray tabby flashed through her head. The memory of his harsh eyes. Spiderwhisker's blood staining the ground. That tom would be after her next.

"Will you hurry it up, kittypet?" Redbreeze called back at her.

Her fur fluffed out as she caught up with him. "I never said that you could call me that."

"You never said I couldn't."

"Well, don't call me a kittypet."

Redbreeze huffed at her, "Then make sure to keep the pace up next time. I have no patience in his cold weather."

"Fine," Willowpaw glared at him, keeping their eyes locked. He was the first to break it, padding through the trees until they reached a fence.

Redbreeze turned away from her and opened his mouth to smell for prey. Uncomfortable with the silence, Willowpaw did the same. She could smell rabbit. That would be very useful.

She followed the trail, noticing how Redbreeze didn't move. His tail was lashing, so he must still be annoyed. It wasn't _her_ fault if he had an attitude.

Finding the rabbit, she watched as it nibbled on a small patch of flowers sticking out from the grass. It was kind of hard to see with all the snow. Letting her paws slide over the ground lightly, she pounced on it. Her teeth sank into its neck, before it could wiggle away.

"Misty, is that you?"

Willowpaw froze at the unfamiliar voice. For a second, she thought that it was one of Badger's cats. But when she turned around, she saw a fluffy white tom with tufted ears. His light blue gaze matched the collar around his neck. He must be a kittypet.

"I'm not Misty," she told him. "My name is Willowpaw."

"I'm Blizzard. Sorry, I thought that you were my friend. She disappeared around eleven moons ago. I just hope Misty and her kits are okay."

"If I see this Misty, I'll let you know that you're searching for her," Willowpaw sighed. "But you should get out of the woods. They are dangerous."

"Thanks!" Blizzard nodded at her, climbing up the fence, his tail disappearing into the snow. She shook her head, kittypets could be so ditzy.

* * *

When Willowpaw got back to Redbreeze, he already had two sparrows. He had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Not much luck?"

"All I found were these two things," Redbreeze sighed. "Also, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I didn't want to leave you all alone with those rouges on the loose."

"You would get snapped at by Bumblestar," Willowpaw mused. Or would Bumblestar think she willingly wandered off alone? Either way, they would both be responsible.

"That's not my only reason, Willowpaw," he placed his tail on her shoulder. "I would be devastated if I lost you."

Willowpaw's ears felt warm at that, dispite the cold. She turned her head so that she wouldn't get lost in his eyes. And he actually called her name for the first time.

* * *

Willowpaw sat by herself as Mousepaw cared for the elders. Willowpaw had volunteered to help, but the other apprentice was determined. She knew that Sweetpaw was training with Roseclaw the whole afternoon.

 _An afternoon of peace._

Rustlings alerted her to Thornberry's den. Yellowflower padded out, a relieved look on her face. She must be able to get back to her warrior duties. She had injured her shoulder in the fight with Frost.

"What?" Yellowflower glared at her.

"Nothing," Willowpaw wanted to ask her how she knew Badger, but she didn't want to get swiped at. Last thing she needed were more wounds.

"You want to know how I know Frost's leader?" the white she-cat kept a strict face. "I can see that in your eyes. Well, I'm not telling you, so don't even bother asking."

"Why do you hate me?" Willowpaw asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"I was a rouge once. When I first joined, no cat trusted me at all. For moons, I had to deal with insults and taunts. My apprenticeship was agonizing. So when I saw a kittypet being accepted so much quicker, it made me jealous."

"Not every cat accepts me," Willowpaw murmured. "I still deal with their taunts too."

"One of the few cats who accepted me was Spiderwhisker," Yellowflower winced. "I was in love with him. So seeing him become close with you and making that promise, it fueled the hate in me."

"Yellowflower. . ."

"It's too late to change anything," Yellowflower's annoyance turned into sadness. "But I'm sure that he was loved."

"Why didn't you end up telling him?"

"I was going to. We were really close. But as he talked to you more, he spent less time with me. Although part of me knows that he only saw me as a friend. I still have regrets about not telling him."

"Had I known-"

"It's still too late, Willowpaw," she sighed. "But I want to thank you for making him happy while you could."


	18. Chapter 17

Willowpaw didn't speak as she followed the rest of the dawn patrol, letting out a long yawn. She couldn't sleep that night. Memories of Spiderwhisker's death still flooded her. Leafstorm hasn't visited her in dreams since her parting words. Surely he wasn't mad at her for her feelings about Redbreeze?

She had every reason to hate the ginger tom. He was cocky and arrogant, which seemed to intensify since becoming a warrior. But he was also brave and courageous. He cared for his siblings and mother. There was a fire in him that no other tom gave her.

"I'm exhausted," Moonfur grumbled beside her. "I had to spend the whole night in Thornberry's den." The white she-cat had twisted her paw hunting a shrew.

"You got lucky," Swiftfeather looked back with his eye. "She wouldn't let me do anything when I was stuck in there."

"Your injuries were worse!"

"And you lost an eye," Appletail reminded. "Thornberry is just doing what she can. Being a medicine cat is a big responsibility."

"It's not Thornberry herself," Moonfur admitted. "I just hate not being able to move. And smelling those herbs for so long can make any cat go mad."

"She'd be used to that smell," Ravenfeather glanced back at the rest of her patrol. "Now come on. We still need to check the ShadowClan border. And don't mention the rouges. Bumblestar said he'll bring it up at the gathering. As far as we know, Frost doesn't affect the other Clans."

"Surely any enemy cat will see my eye," Swiftfeather mentioned. "It isn't something I can really hide."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Ravenfeather's voice was unsympathetic. She stopped talking to smell something. "I smell prey. Freshly killed, come on."

The rest of the patrol went silent as they raced past the trees. Willowpaw couldn't help recalling that day Spiderwhisker saved her from that dog. But she knew what was coming then.

They stopped at a dead squirrel. It had its stomach ripped open, as if this was killed for fun. There was a singular scent flowing around it.

"ShadowClan did this!" Ravenfeather lashed her tail. "I had a feeling that they were stealing prey, but Bumblestar didn't listen."

"What should we do?" Moonfur asked, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the waste of prey and stench.

"Appletail, take this to the Clan and warn Bumblestar," Ravenfeather ordered. "You three come with me. We'll give ShadowClan a warning they won't forget."

"We should have known Foxstar would let her warriors do this," Swiftfeather muttered as the brown tabby raced back to camp.

"Who knows what she's planning?" Moonfur shrugged. "But they must be stopped. We already have Frost to deal with."

* * *

"Do you think they will come?" Moonfur whispered into Willowpaw's ears as they sat down, waiting with Swiftfeather. Ravenfeather was on her paws, hissing every few seconds.

"They should smell us on the border," she responded.

Just as she said that, five cats appeared. The ShadowClan patrol looked furious as soon as Willowpaw's patrol was spotted.

"What have we here?" the first cat, a light brown tabby tom, spoke up, his green gaze sharp. "The prey stealers."

"ShadowClan are the thieves. Don't play innocent, Frogleg," Ravenfeather keep a cool voice with ShadowClan's deputy.

"So you deny it by blaming us?" Frogleg hissed. "Every cat knows how much of a coward Bumblestar is. Seems to reflect in his Clanmates. Right, Poppyflower?"

"Always has been," the dark ginger she-cat purred, sharp blue eyes full of contempt.

"Want to eat your words?" Swiftfeather stepped up, making the youngest cat jump a bit. The gray tabby tom with green eyes must have been a new apprentice. He was so small compared to her!

"You can try," Snakeheart growled, the lithe white tom guarding his apprentice. "Keep behind me, Goosepaw."

"ThunderClan has the worst fighters," Blackpelt agreed, his dark furred fluffed out. His white paws were huge. His eyes were the color of ferns.

"What happened to his eye?" Frogleg chuckled. "Was it clawed out by the kittypet in your Clan? What's that surprised look for? Foxstar found out a while ago. Which Clanmate is it, hmm?"

"All of our Clanmates are loyal!" Willowpaw hissed, not caring if being the first to speak would let them know.

"So you're the kittypet?" Snakeheart looked her in the eyes. "Honeyfang had suspicions about you."

"Leave her alone," Moonfur glared at him.

"Take your warriors and leave," Ravenfeather ordered the ShadowClan cats. "And tell Foxstar that we'll be ready for anything."

"As long as you tell Bumblestar the same. Kittypet friends!"

* * *

Willowpaw made sure that no cat could see her as she snuck out of camp. She knew it was dangerous, but she wanted some time to think. And she couldn't ask Mousepaw, who was busy sharing tongues with Whitefrost. They looked too happy. So she decided to get out of camp. Deernose had whitecough, so she stayed in Thornberry's den. She had heard about how deadly greencough was. Luckily there were no kits.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar yowl. That was Redbreeze's voice. Was he fighting a ShadowClan warrior? Or worse, a Frost cat?

What she found might have been better, or much worse. Redbreeze was fighting a badger? And it looked like the badger was winning. Redbreeze had claw marks everywhere, and was bleeding in several places. But his blue gaze was alight with fire. He almost seemed to be enjoying it. Maybe it was his pride that kept him fighting. She couldn't let him get weak.

Forgetting about everything worrying her, she launched herself onto the badger's back. It let out a squeal and lashed at her, hitting her nose. She let out a small hiss, but kept her swipes fierce. That combined with the injuries from its fight with Redbreeze was enough to make it run.

"Are you alright?" Willowpaw asked once the badger was gone.

"Are you?" Redbreeze retorted.

"I'm fine. Good thing I was here to help you."

"I can take on one badger," he shrugged. "But thanks for helping me. We work great together."

He thanked Willowpaw by licking her forehead. She purred at Redbreeze's touch.


	19. Chapter 18

"Willowpaw, wake up!"

"Huh?" Willowpaw rolled over to see Mousepaw standing over her with an excited look in her eyes. "What's going on? You were ruining my nap. Deernose got sick and gave me the day off after hunting for the elders. And where is Sweetpaw?"

"She's outside. But this is more important! We are getting our warrior names today!"

"Really?" Willowpaw got up immediately. "I had no idea. How in StarClan's name did you find out something as big as this?"

"I heard Whitefrost and Appletail discussing it. Whitefrost woke me up on Bumblestar's orders. He just now called the Clan to a meeting. Now let's go," Mousepaw flicked her ear as she left the den.

When Willowpaw finally left the den herself, the rest of her Clanmates had scattered around as Bumblestar spoke. She settled herself next to Moonfur and Smokefrost. Moonfur put the tip of her tail on Willowpaw's back.

"ShadowClan will be dealt with. They have been stealing prey for far too long," Bumblestar's green gaze flashed with determination as he looked down at his Clan. "It's clear that the more warriors we have, the better prepared for battle that we are. And two fine young cats are ready to become warriors. Mousepaw and Willowpaw, please step forward."

Mousepaw was a bit quicker than her, clearly full of energy. Willowpaw followed her, trying to ignore her Clanmates' stares. She kept her eyes locked into Bumblestar, taking a nervous swallow before lifting her tail a bit.

Bumblestar glanced at Mousepaw first, pride in his gaze as he gave them a final look before speaking, "I, Bumblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Mousepaw didn't even hesitate, "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mousepaw, from this moment you will be known as Mousetail. StarClan honors your honesty and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Although you share a pelt and name like your mother's, your spirit is yours alone."

Mousetail licked Bumblestar's shoulder and looked around for someone. Willowpaw didn't even have to look to know that it was Whitefrost. But was Redbreeze watching her? She blinked, realizing that she was next.

She felt so nervous, but kept her eyes on her leader. He was the one deciding her destiny. Well her name anyways.

"Finally, Willowpaw," Bumblestar address the Clan. "Our kittypet has grown into a fine warrior and I couldn't be more proud of her. I, Bumblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Willowpaw spoke with a voice full of joy, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Willowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Willowleaf. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Willowleaf licked his shoulder and stepped next to the newly named Mousetail as the Clan chanted their new names.

"Willowleaf! Mousetail!"

Willowleaf noticed how Sweetpaw was only cheering on her sister's name. It reminded her of when they became apprentices. But Redbreeze wasn't being snobby this time. He sat next to Appletail, being one of the loudest voices. When his eyes met hers, he gave a small, proud nod. His stare hit her harder than any of the others.

Once the Clan slowly broke up again, Willowleaf noticed how late it was getting. She must have slept longer than she intended. Sweetpaw passed her with a snarky tone.

"Good luck staying up all night in the cold, while I'm _warm_ in the den."

If she could speak, Sweetpaw would get a harsh scolding. She didn't feel bad for leaving all the apprentice duties on the spoiled white she-cat. Would teach her a lesson. But maybe the Gathering in two nights would keep Sweetpaw out of her mind. Willowleaf hoped.

* * *

The Gathering was tense this time around, ShadowClan cats glaring at Willowleaf and the rest of ThunderClan. Mousetail and Whitefrost were staying close together as the other two Clans arrive. Moonfur and Redbreeze stayed close to Willowleaf. Ravenfeather and Bumblestar took their spots, not even taking notice of the other Clans. Thornberry made her way to the other medicine cats. Even they seemed irritable. Snowpelt was helping Brownfoot as Swiftfeather and Owlwing went to speak with some RiverClan cats.

"Every cat is so annoyed," Willowleaf moved her ears back.

"No cat wants to be accused of anything," Sweetpaw hissed. "I'll swipe at the first ShadowClan cat to cause trouble."

"Quiet!" Snowpelt shushed her kit. "Fighting at a Gathering is disrespectful."

Willowleaf sat down next to Nightpaw, who didn't even move as she went near him. He almost acted like she had greencough.

"What is it, Nightpaw?"

"It's Nightfang!" he growled at her. "We can't be friends, Willowpaw. Not with your Clan stealing our prey. Prey that we worked so hard to find."

"It's Willowleaf," she told him, offended. "Our Clan found ShadowClan scent all over prey. Your Clan is just too snake-hearted to admit it."

"Just go away, Willowleaf. Our friendship would have led to nothing. All ThunderClan cats act the same. Snobby and arrogant."

She opened her mouth to reply, but Otterstar's yowl stopped her. She made her way back to Redbreeze and Moonfur, her tail down.

She didn't pay attention as the RiverClan and WindClan leaders spoke. She knew that WindClan didn't have a border with ThunderClan, so she never bothered with them. But she kept her ears pricked as Foxstar stepped up.

The ginger she-cat flicked her white-tipped tail, "All is well in ShadowClan. Featherfoot and Nightfang have gotten their warrior names. Unfortunately Featherfoot couldn't come because she still has greencough."

The Clans called out Nightfang's name as Willowleaf glared at the black tom. He was clearly boasting as he stared at the other Clans in contempt.

Foxstar clearly wasn't done as she made herself appear bigger, "But there is something I'd like to address. ThunderClan scent has been found all over, especially on our prey. Whenever we are lucky to find it anyways. Was that your goal, Bumblestar? Beating ShadowClan by starving us?"

"You clearly aren't starving," Bumblestar glared at her. "Blaming us for the stolen prey is low, even for you. You're just hiding behind your Clan of prey stealers."

"If we catch another ThunderClan cat even inches next to our border, than it will be a fight."

"Our warriors are ready for anything," Bumblestar hissed before announcing Willowleaf's and Mousetail's warrior names. The ShadowClan cats cheered a lot quieter than the others. Willowleaf felt a chill go down her spine. With Frost in the forest, the last thing they needed was a war with ShadowClan.

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

Leader: Bumblestar- Large pale ginger tom

Deputy: Ravenfeather- lithe black she-cat

Medicine Cat: Thornberry- white she-cat

Warriors:

Deernose- light brown she-cat

Roseclaw- black she-cat; Apprentice, Sweetpaw

Appletail- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes

Swiftfeather- scarred gray tom with black paws

Owlwing- brown tom with a white belly

Ratwhisker- gray tabby tom

Snowpelt- beautiful white she-cat

Rainfall- small gray she-cat;

Smokefrost- big black tom

Yellowflower- white she-cat

Redbreeze- ginger tom with tufted ears

Whitefrost- white tom with black spots

Moonfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with orange-tipped ears

Mousetail- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes

Willowleaf- brown spotted she-cat

Apprentices:

Sweetpaw- white she-cat

Elders:

Leopardclaw- golden tabby she-cat

Rabbitclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Brownfoot- heavily-scarred dark brown tom

* * *

Frost

Badger- dark ginger tom

Ice- gray tabby tom


	20. Chapter 19

Willowleaf cast her gaze to the stars as it continued to lightly snow. Troubled by Frost and ShadowClan's warning of attack, she wasn't able to sleep. Moonfur was keeping watch, giving her a light wave. But she wasn't Rabbitclaw's only kit still awake.

"Do you mind?" Redbreeze's voice was soft as he padded through the snow to her.

"I could use the company," she made room in the snow for him to settle beside her.

"I couldn't sleep. Are you thinking about a possible battle with ShadowClan?"

"That easy to tell? I thought I was good at hiding my thoughts."

"I'm a good reader," Redbreeze flicked her ear. "Every cat thinks that there were be a battle. Roseclaw seems to be having Sweetpaw train more aggressively."

Willowleaf sighed, "If it does come to a fight, I hope no cat dies. We need every warrior to beat Frost. And one of the cats in Frost wants to kill me more than anyone else."

"Don't worry, my little kittypet," Redbreeze pulled her closer with his tail. "We will get through both of these situations."

"I hope you're right," Willowleaf leaned into his soft red fur, letting his scent calm her down as the sky sparkled with stars. For a split second she saw a faded black tom with warm amber eyes. This cat nodded at her before vanishing. She let a small smile hit her face as she saw Spiderwhisker's spirit. She had kept her promise to him after all, a proud warrior of ThunderClan.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Redbreeze chuckled lightly. "You thinking about how I'm the strongest cat in the Clan? I thought it was obvious by now."

"Try telling that to Ravenfeather. She'd rip you to shreds, mouse-brain," Willowleaf stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Willowleaf felt proud as she was assigned to lead her first patrol. Roseclaw and Yellowflower seemed annoyed having to take orders from a younger cat. Sweetpaw ignored her completely, keeping close to her mentor. Whitefrost and Snowpelt had no complaints.

"You alright?" Whitefrost asked her as they went to check the ShadowClan border. All of the patrols were required to check ShadowClan in case they decided to attack.

"I think so," Willowleaf sighed. "ShadowClan are so unpredictable. Somedays they are so aggressive, but others, they don't even make a sound. ShadowClan's border hasn't been checked yet. Their scent is a bit faint."

Unfortunately they weren't alone for long. Rustling alerted the ThunderClan cats to their enemies. The first cat was Foxstar herself.

"What have we here?" her voice was smooth as her warriors lined themselves at her sides. "A couple of ThunderClan cats trying to invade our territory."

"We are nowhere near it," Willowleaf tried keeping her voice calm despite her heart pounding hard in her chest. It almost felt like every cat could hear it. "We are simply a border patrol."

"You think we haven't noticed how you've increased these patrols at our border? Does Bumblestar think intimidation will scare us as if we are mice?" the ginger she-cat's voice turned cold as her green gaze pierced Willowleaf like ice.

"ShadowClan has always been cowards," Roseclaw taunted ShadowClan's leader with a smirk.

"ShadowClan has never taken in a kittypet," Nightfang kept his tone low as he gave Willowleaf a smug look. "If any Clan is soft, then it's yours."

"That has nothing to do with you," Whitefrost defended her.

"Oh it does," Foxstar flicked her tail. "ShadowClan attack!"

Willowleaf slashed out at the first ShadowClan cat to approach her. Of course Nightfang would go for her. The black tom hissed as she swiped at his muzzle. Using it to her advantage, she threw herself at him. She held the tom down, sinking her teeth into his ear. He thrashed strongly, making her become unbalanced. As she hit the ground, she quickly rolled onto her stomach to guard it. But that didn't stop his claws from slicing at her spine.

She let out a yowl as he kept at it, feeling her wounds beginning to sting. More of this would be enough to give her series injuries. She quickly swirved her head to bite at whatever she could. She had caught his paw and pulled, making him the one to stumble.

Willowleaf quickly glanced around while Nightfang was distracted. Each of her Clanmates were struggling just as hard. Whitefrost had blood all over him. She saw that Sweetpaw was the least injured, tussling with Goosepaw.

"Sweetpaw, go find help!" she yelled as Nightfang got back to his paws, ready to pounce at Willowleaf again.

"But-" Sweetpaw whined as Goosepaw escaped her clutch and raced back to camp. She wasn't sure if he was retreating or going for more help.

"Do as she says," Roseclaw hissed as she went back to fighting with Foxstar. Both she-cats had multiple wounds, but neither seemed to back down.

"Is she your apprentice now?" Nightfang taunted. "You want to be the Clan's first kittypet leader?"

"My goals are none of your business," she growled at the tom she had thought was her friend. But she must have been foolish to believe he was a good cat. The Clans would always be devided.

Not in the mood to think, she jumped at him once more. He dodged her leap and clawed at her, getting her in the eye. She hissed in agony as he launched himself at her side. He slashed at her stomach, making her twitch in pain. His teeth found her ear, and it felt warm and sticky.

She felt her energy drain at the moment and Willowleaf was scared. Was this where she died, at the ShadowClan border?

Suddenly she felt his weight being lifted off of her. She moved her head to see Redbreeze pulling Nightfang by his scruff. The second patrol arrived! Bumblestar was now fighting Foxstar as the others helped out, making the ShadowClan cats run from defeat.

Nightfang got free from Redbreeze's hold and gave Willowleaf one last growl, "Need to rely on your mate just to win? This isn't over!"

Foxstar glared at ThunderClan before hissing, "You may have won this time, but we'll win next time!"

* * *

Willowleaf padded through the trees, looking for one last piece of prey for that day. The sun was slowly setting and she still felt a bit of pain from that fight. She was so distracted that when a cat jumped her, she froze.

Ratwhisker was glaring down at her, "I heard what you did, filthy kittypet! You sent Sweetpaw away from battle. Had Bumblestar seen her fight, she probably would have been made a warrior." He slashed at her side that had scratch marks from her fight with Nightfang and she almost blacked out from the pain.

Leaving her where she bleed, the gray tabby tom hissed, "If you ever stop my kit from getting her name again, the punishment will be worse."

When she was able to get back to camp later, Redbreeze went over to her as she dropped her prey off.

"Willowleaf, what happened?"

"My wounds just reopened," she lied with false enthusiasm. "I should have been more careful."


	21. Chapter 20

"When do you think ShadowClan will attack again?" Moonfur lashed her tail quietly. "I had been on the hunting patrol near RiverClan and I want to teach that Clan a lesson."

"I'm sure that they will attack soon," Smokefrost huffed. "What are you, a new apprentice? You younger warriors are always ready to fight."

"You aren't old," Willowleaf told him. "If any cat is old, it's Roseclaw."

"I think Bumblestar sensed that," Moonfur replied. "Giving her one last cat to train before she joins my mother and the others."

"I wonder if we will ever have our own apprentices," Willowleaf pondered. "We have no queens at the moment."

"With my brother and Mousetail, trust me, there will be kits."

"She might want to be a warrior for a bit first."

"What about you?" Moonfur licked a paw. "Don't you want kits, Willowleaf?"

"I don't know."

Kits were never in Willowleaf's thoughts. She wouldn't mind having them. Cute little bundles that turned into brave warriors. Would they look like her or their father? Was she ready for a mate? She liked Redbreeze and he liked her. But was it love? They didn't connect at first like Whitefrost and Mousetail, but she could feel the spark between her and Redbreeze. Could she even confess her love?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ravenfeather's voice. The deputy had padded up to them without her noticing.

"Willowleaf, I would like to apologize," the black she-cat admitted, keeping her head up. "When you were first brought to the Clan, I was one of the first cats to disagree with Bumblestar. But you have become a great warrior. I saw how you fought against ShadowClan. You are a true warrior."

"Thank you," she felt awkward when she saw a couple of warriors watching the encounter. Sweetpaw seemed irritated that the deputy was giving her praise. She ignored the spoiled apprentice.

"I say we have a feast," Bumblestar addressed his Clan from the middle of camp. He climbed on top of the Highrock to continue. "In three nights, we will attack ShadowClan before they can attack us!"

"Will we wait for a border patrol?" Ravenfeather turned away from Willowleaf to address her leader.

"We will attack the camp directly."

"The camp?" Rainfall looked worried. "What about the kits and elders?"

"What about our cats?" Ratwhisker retorted. "It's better to get their kits while they are still young and stupid!"

"No cat will attack their queens or kits," Bumblestar glared at the gray tabby tom. "Got it, Ratwhisker?"

"Fine," Ratwhisker had annoyance in his eyes, sharp blue and deadly.

"That is all," the ginger tom jumped down from the rock and called Ravenfeather, Roseclaw, Appletail, Swiftfeather, and Owlwing into his den. They must be the senior warriors. Willowleaf didn't realize how much older her foster mother was compared to the two toms. She and Roseclaw were closer to the elders' den than she had thought.

"I'm so going to that battle," Moonfur clawed at the ground. "Do you think our patrol will be big?"

"It will be the camp," Willowleaf reminded her. "I want to go to. There's a score that I want to settle." Nightfang and his Clan would be getting what was coming to them. But if Ratwhisker went as well, would the gray tabby go against his leader's orders and attack the kits?

* * *

"Can we talk alone?" Mousetail went up to Willowleaf as she was in the middle of cleaning herself. The brown tabby seemed a bit uncomfortable as she shifted from paw to paw. Was Mousetail always that. . . fat?

"Of course," she put her tail on her sister's side. Mousetail lightly winced, but said nothing about it. Since they were both warriors, they could go alone in the forest. Making sure they were far from camp, they stopped at the river. Willowleaf took a drink as she waited.

"How do you feel about kits?"

"Huh?" Willowleaf stopped to look up at her foster sister. She was nervous, Willowleaf could tell. "Kits are pretty cute. I'm not ready for some of my own."

"Is that so? Willowleaf, I'm going to be having kits."

"You are?" Willowleaf wrapped her tail around hers. "Does Whitefrost know?"

Mousetail shook her head, "I wanted you to be the first to know. I know we just became warriors too. And I don't know how Whitefrost will be as a father. It'll be pretty boring all alone in the nursery and it's my first litter."

"Breathe," Willowleaf stopped her. "Whitefrost will be proud. I'll tell our mother for you."

"Will you? Thank you!" Mousetail rubbed her head against hers. "I wish you really were my sister. You would be a sibling that I'm proud of. I already am proud."

* * *

When they got back to camp, the pair of she-cats froze. The Clan was gathering around a tortoiseshell body laying on the ground. Moonfur!

"What happened?" Willowleaf made her way over to Snowpelt, Redbreeze, Roseclaw, and Sweetpaw. They all had wounds.

"We were attacked by Frost," Snowpelt panted. "They had a huge patrol. They had three cats to one warrior. They had killed Moonfur in front of us and demanded that we share land and prey or another one of us will die."

"Go to Thornberry's den," Bumblestar address his warriors as Mousetail joined her mate. Whitefrost leaned against her side.

Redbreeze didn't budge, "I refuse to leave my sister's side."

"Her body isn't going anywhere," Willowleaf's voice shook, her tongue feeling heavy. "I'll watch her."

"Fine," Redbreeze's tone was flat as he joined the rest of his bloodied patrol. Her heart hurt when she saw him limp.

She moved her gaze back to Moonfur with a heavy heart. The tortoiseshell she-cat did not deserve this! She should be alive and with her Clanmates, preparing to fight ShadowClan with her. Did her best friend make it to StarClan?

Willowleaf looked up at the sky and saw one of the stars sparkling more than the others.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This chapter was interesting to write. Moonfur is dead and Mousetail is having kits! Looks like Ratwhisker is the most hated character (although I'm not sure. I can think of a white she-cat who could take his place).**

 **What are you top three least favorite Under the Willow characters?**


	22. Chapter 21

"How long will this take?" Whitefrost circled around Willowleaf, anxious. Willowleaf had been sharing tongues with her sister when the pains had come to Mousetail. Thornberry had moved her to the nursery and demanded they stay out. Rabbitclaw and Appletail waited beside them, waiting for their grandchildren to be born.

"It can take a while," Appletail sighed. "I remember when Mousetail and her siblings were born. They were so small. It's a shame that she was the only one to survive the greencough."

"Her kits will be fine," Rabbitclaw assured her. "Thornberry has grown as a medicine cat. These kits will be swatting at our tails before we know it."

"Won't Mousetail be bored by herself?" Willowleaf asked.

"She's not alone," Appletail placed her tail on her foster daughter. "She will have her kits."

"Whitefrost, Redbreeze, and I needed the news of Whitefrost's kits. Surely this will help us all get over Moonfur's death.

Willowleaf and Redbreeze had not joined the patrol on ShadowClan. They were too affected by Moonfur. And their Clanmates came back embarrassed and defeated. What if ShadowClan did the same? Her fur bristled at the thought. They would not harm Mousetail's kits!

"I'm sure she's watching from StarClan," Willowleaf assured Rabbitclaw. The elder gave a small sigh as she got to her paws.

"She should be with us, waiting for her brother's kits to be born."

"Frost will be dealt with," Appletail glanced at the sky. "Hopefully. We haven't shared territory with any group and we don't plan to anytime soon."

They stopped speaking when they noticed how quiet it turned. Mousetail had stopped meowing in pain. All of the Clan had their attention on the nursery. Roseclaw and Yellowflower circled Ravenfeather, who had her ears slightly back in concern.

Thornberry emerged from the den, a light look on her face. The others went back to what they were doing before, knowing that it must have been well. The white she-cat padded up to Whitefrost, a gentle look in her blue eyes.

"Come and meet your new kits," Thornberry praised. "She did a good job and you should thank her. After you name them of course. She wanted you to choose with her."

"Alright," he made his way in as fast as he could.

"So how many are there?" Rabbitclaw asked, curious and proud.

"Three healthy she cats."

"We'll love them as if they are our own," Appletail gave Willowleaf a knowing look. She gave a smile at the tabby's words. Willowleaf loved her and Mousetail. They were family to her and she wouldn't have it any other way. And she couldn't wait to see the new kits herself.

"My brother seems happy," Redbreeze had appeared behind Willowleaf without her even noticing.

"Of course," she purred. "Kits are always a blessing. We only have one apprentice right now."

"Yes," he nodded, an intrigue look in his blue gaze. She felt her ears warm up and lightly nudged him.

"These kits are our family."

* * *

Mousetail's kits were so cute. Dewkit was a white she-cat with blue eyes, a copy of Whitefrost. Oatkit gained her mother's brown tabby fur and green eyes. The last kit, a tortoiseshell like her aunt and grandmother, had amber eyes. She had been named Lilykit.

"I had planned on naming her Moonkit after Moonfur, but she looked like a Lilykit. But I'll ask Bumblestar if he can name her Lilymoon when she becomes a warrior." Whitefrost had explained.

Willowleaf liked the idea of that. It was a sweet way to honor his sister and let the kit have her own name. She would guard these three precious bundles.

* * *

"Can we chase your tail?" Lilykit looked up at Willowleaf. "Mousetail's taking a nap and your tail is so much longer."

"And our father is hunting with Redbreeze," Dewkit huffed. "I want him to spend more time with us."

"He's been so busy with warrior duties," Willowleaf explained. "He tries to spend as much time with you as he can."

"He should just move into the nursery," Oatkit whined. "I would like more company at night."

"I don't," Dewkit responded. "I already have to deal with Lilykit's snoring."

"I don't snore!"

"Yes you do! It keeps me up at night."

"I do not!"

"Come on, kits. No fighting, or I'll tell Mousetail you left camp," Willowleaf shook her head at them, remembering her own kithood.

"Are they giving you trouble again?" Mousetail emerged from the nursery with a yawn. Their complaining must have woken her up.

"Mama, you're up!" Dewkit squealed as she and her sisters ran over to their mother. "Can we chase your tail?"

"What happened to chasing mine?" Willowleaf gave a pretend look of disappointment. "Now I'll be lonely."

"I'll chase it!"

"No, me!"

"Her tail is mine!"

The kits went back to Willowleaf as Mousetail mouthed her a thanks and made her way to the fresh-kill pile. The tiny she-cats began swatting at the tip of Willowleaf's tail. It seemed like Dewkit was the best jumper, while Lilykit and Oatkit were faster.

When their father returned with prey, they nodded at Willowleaf and scrambled over to him. Redbreeze drop his prey off and went over to Willowleaf.

"Busy, I see?"

"Someone has to keep those kits entertained. They are going to need good mentors."

"True," Redbreeze nodded. "But they are young. They should burn some of that energy off and just be kits."

"I remember being kits," Willowleaf sighed. "But you were always so mean."

"I never meant to be malicious," Redbreeze retorted. "I was only teasing. But you must not have seen it as simple teasing."

"I didn't," she admitted. "I really did feel hurt by your words."

"I really am sorry," his ears lowered. "I know you're a good warrior. Not as good as me, but close."

"I forgive you," she lightly shoved him. "You're conceited even when apologizing. I don't even know if I'm surprised at this point."

"That's part of my charm, kittypet," Redbreeze purred.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Dewkit, Lilykit, and Oatkit are finally born to Mousetail and Whitefrost. New kits are always exciting, signs of love.**

 **Speaking of love, Favorite ship?**


	23. Chapter 22

Willowleaf and her patrol were ordered to mark the border, but they were less frequent, a bit scared of them attacking ThunderClan's camp in retaliation. What's to stop an angry patrol from going after Lilykit, Oatkit, and Dewkit?

Ravenfeather, Rainfall, Owlwing, and Yellowflower didn't seem to share her concern on the outside, but they were all a little tense.

"I don't like this," Yellowflower sighed. "Are they waiting until we are vulnerable?"

"Maybe they want the fighting to stop?" Rainfall shrugged her shoulders. "Surely enough blood has spilled and they won the last fight."

"Give us no right to give up," Ravenfeather huffed. "We aren't mice."

"We wouldn't be all safe," Owlwing reminded. "We still have to deal with Frost."

"ThunderClan!" Tigertooth alerted them to his small patrol of just him and a small brown tom. "Oh, looks like Willowleaf is with you."

"And why do you want her?" Yellowflower asked him before nudging at the tom beside him. "It must be important if Smallwhisker is with you. Just a warrior and medicine cat are in danger against another Clan."

"Foxstar wants to speak with her. Only her," Smallwhisker glared at the others.

"I apologize for taking her for the afternoon," Tigertooth nodded. "She won't be attacked."

Uncomfortable, Willowleaf slowly crossed the border to join the ShadowClan cats. What could ShadowClan want to ask her that she had to come with them?

"If she isn't back by the time moonhigh comes, a patrol will be sent," Ravenfeather hissed.

"I'll do my best," Smallwhisker rolled his eyes.

Willowleaf said nothing as they made their way to ShadowClan's camp. Every cat looked her way when she arrived with them. Nightfang glared at her, before Featherfoot flicked his ear and gave her a light wave. At least the gray she-cat was friendly.

"Look! A ThunderClan cat!" a small black tom pointed at Willowleaf.

"Don't stare, Rockkit!" Cloudfur, a soft white she-cat nudged him towards two small brown tabby she-cats. "Join Lizardkit and Mosskit in the nursery."

"Yes, Mama," the little kit listened as he joined his sibling. He looked close to being an apprentice.

Honeyfang was staring at Willowleaf, a knowing look in her eyes. She must have been the one to tell her Clan about her roots. She was sharing tongues with her own kits. Stonekit and Patchkit were twins, black and white toms with green eyes, just as Appletail had learned from Cloudfur from a previous gathering. Their sister was a black she-cat with amber eyes.

Goosepaw was admiring her with a ginger tabby she-cat. It must be his sister, Hailpaw.

"Look at her spots!" her blue eyes were sparkling. "Just like those leopards that Stormpool was telling me about.

"I don't wanna meet her in a fight."

Feeling awkward at the apprentices' praise, she was thankful to see Foxstar climb onto a high branch.

"You came, kittypet. I'm surprised your Clan let you."

"They trust me and my safety," Willowleaf kept her gaze steady.

"But that's not why you are here," Foxstar frowned. "I had to talk to a cat I knew would want peace. We found prey freshly killed, but can't recognize the smell and we heard that you have one of the best noses in all the Clans."

Frogleg pulled the dead bird over to Willowleaf, a disgusted look on the light brown tabby's face.

Willowleaf bent down to let the scent wrap over her. It was gross, the smell of death flooding it. She caught a whiff of a smell she knew too well. But why was ThunderClan scent mixed with the rouges'?

* * *

A few sunrises after her visit to ShadowClan, Willowleaf got woken up by Thornberry. The defeated look on the white she-cat's face confirmed her worst fear. She had brought her catmint to try fighting Deernose's greencough. It must have failed.

"She wanted you to give her one last goodbye," Thornberry had a dull look in her blue eyes. "She's on her way to StarClan."

She raced out of the warriors' den to where Deernose was laid out in the medicine den. The brown she-cat lightly raised her head, nose crusted and eyes exhausted.

"Willowleaf, you came," her voice was weak as she placed her nose on Willowleaf's. "You were a good apprentice and I enjoyed being your mentor. You've become such a great warrior."

"It was all thanks to you," she tried to not let her voice shake as her eyes felt blurry. "I had the best mentor in the Clan."

"You've made so many cats happy. Goodbye Willowleaf."

"Goodbye Deernose," Willowleaf licked her head a few times. She watched as Deernose closed her soft amber eyes for the last time and her body became limp. A familiar scent surrounded them as a soft voice hit her ear.

 _Don't worry, Willowleaf. I've come to take her to StarClan. I'll make sure that she watches over you. You've proven yourself well._

 _Thank you, Leafstorm._

Willowleaf knew that the black and white she-cat would be with her friend in StarClan. One day she would join them and watch over her own Clanmates. But for now Leafstorm left her with one more warning.

 _There is darkness in the heart of one of our warriors. Their vengence is coming soon. You'll need to be careful._

* * *

"Are you really ok, Willowleaf?" Redbreeze nudged her. "I would be devastated if we lost Ravenfeather."

"I'm fine," she sighed, wishing cats would stop asking her that. Of course she was sad by her mentor's death. But she also had to deal with Frost. She didn't tell any cat about the ThunderClan scent on that day. Surely no cat in her Clan would betray them. If anything, cats would accuse her, one of the only cats not born in the forest. But Leafstorm's warning scared her to the bone.


	24. Chapter 23

"ThunderClan! Frost is invading!"

Ravenfeather's battle call woke Willowleaf up. The rest of the warriors raced out at the den, swift as a river.

"Come on, Willowleaf," Redbreeze helped her to her paws. "Stick to my side."

She nodded as she joined the fight against the intruders. She launched herself at a ginger tom with tufted ears. His silver gaze was full of excitement.

He dodged her jump, but wasn't prepared for her to turn around and kick at him with a back leg. She swirled back around to claw at his feet. He felt to his chin, and scrambled. She slashed at his muzzle until he turned and fled. He must be younger than she was.

"You beat one of our most inexperienced fighters. You must be so _proud,_ kit."

Fury filled Willowleaf as she turned to face Spiderwhisker's killer. "You all fight like kits!"

"That didn't stop me from killing that one tom," the gray tabby licked his lips. "That tortoiseshell she-cat didn't put up much of a fight either."

"You piece of crowfood!" Willowleaf looked up to see Redbreeze launch himself at him. "I'll make you pay!"

The two toms tussled on the ground, yowling in anger and aggression. Willowleaf was going to jump in when claws dug into her tail.

Her attacker glared at her, "This is my chance to rid of the kittypet. I'll let Ice there take care of your mate."

"Ratwhisker, why are you working with them?" Willowleaf spat. "They are murderers! They are attacking your family. Think of Sweetpaw and Snowpelt!"

"Who cares about them?" Ratwhisker hissed. "I stopped loving my mate _moons_ ago. Sweetpaw has made her soft. Sweetpaw is my daughter, so that makes her the best pawn."

"What?" Snowpelt and Sweetpaw had sent the ginger tabby she-cat running, staring at the tom as if he had announced that he was having kits.

"I stopped caring about this Clan when they let a kittypet in," Ratwhisker raised his paw. "But I'll rid of you myself."

"No!" Appletail let her Frost cat go and stepped in between them. "I won't let you hurt my kit!"

As Ice and the other Frost cats were being driven out, Ratwhisker hissed at Appletail, "She isn't even your kit. Taking her in won't bring back your dead brats."

"Frost has been defeated," Bumblestar jumped onto the leader's spot, full of his own injuries, stopping them. "Ratwhisker, why side with them?"

"Because you are all weak!" Ratwhisker growled. "You won't stop me from making this kittypet suffer!"

The gray tabby jumped at Willowleaf, but Appletail pushed her out of the way and got tackled by Ratwhisker. Unfortunately for him, the brown tabby she-cat was faster. She flipped him onto his back and sliced at his throat.

Ratwhisker's icy blue eyes went wide as he choked, thrashing from the wound. His blood spilled as the Clan watched in horror. The traitor gave one last scream before going still for the last time. His eyes gazed over as he passed.

* * *

"Poor Sweetpaw," Whitefrost shook his head as the apprentice passed by them without a word. Ever since her father had reveiled his treachery, she had gotten quiet, only speaking when spoken to. She worked twice as hard so that cats wouldn't think she was going to follow in Ratwhisker's pawsteps.

"No need to feel sorry for her," Redbreeze huffed. "If anything she had it coming."

"She just lost her father," Willowleaf had to admit that she felt a bit sorry for the white apprentice. Even if she was a pain in the tail, it must hurt like a bite. "To learn that he was going to just use her must have been the breaking point."

"Smokefrost is comforting Snowpelt," Whitefrost mused. "Something might spark between them. She did seem to talk with him a lot more lately."

"She just needs comfort," Redbreeze shrugged. "Better him than a traitor."

"I think he's trying to move on," Willowleaf suggested. "He was pretty dulled by Leafstorm dying. It'll be good for them. And maybe Mousetail will get another queen's company."

"I think another she-cat will join her soon," Whitefrost nudged his brother. "More soon than I might think?"

"Don't keep your hopes up, Whitefrost."

"Not sure what you mean," Willowleaf shook her head. "No other she-cat seems to be wanting kits."

"Sure," Whitefrost winked at his brother. "Just you wait."

* * *

Willowleaf woke up to the sound of a cat crying. She checked to make sure no other warrior was up. Redbreeze and Appletail were pressed against her, looking more peaceful than ever. Appletail had a wounded shoulder, but it would heal soon. Redbreeze had a long scratch down his side to his left back leg. She could tell it will scar.

Redbreeze had let Ice escape and he had refused to let Thornberry treat it, saying that it was for letting his sister's killer leave alive. She had called him a mouse-brain and treated it anyways.

Making her way out, she saw Yellowflower on guard. The white she-cat didn't speak, but lightly moved her tail in greeting. She no longer hated her. They weren't exactly friends, but that was fine with her. The Clan wasn't about friendship. It was about loyalty.

So when she saw Sweetpaw laying near the apprentice's den, back facing her, she padded up to her and placed a tail on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, kittypet!" her tearful gaze met Willowleaf's. "If you never came to the Clan, Ratwhisker would have stayed loyal!"

"Ratwhisker would have betrayed the Clan eventually," Willowleaf reminded her. "It wasn't my fault he turned against his Clan. You can't force a cat to chose to be loyal."

"I don't care," Sweetpaw snuffled. "Why are you even next to me? If I wanted to be comforted by a kittypet, I'd go to Twolegplace!"

"My roots don't defind who I am," Willowleaf sighed. "I will never be ashamed of being the daughter of a kittypet. So are you a traitor?"

"I'm a loyal ThunderClan cat!"

"And so am I," Willowleaf flicked her ear. "Look, Sweetpaw. I don't like you. You don't like me. But if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, mine is all yours."

". . . Thanks, kittypet." Sweetpaw rubbed her head on Willowleaf's flank swiftly before making her way to the apprentice den.

Willowleaf cast her gaze to the sky, the breeze running through her fur, the mewing of kits in the back of her mind.


	25. Chapter 24

"Cats of ThunderClan! Tomorrow at moonhigh, we shall drive Frost off of our territory once and for all. They have sheltered near Twolegplace." Bumblestar informed the Clan, looking down with determination. They have terrorized our Clan for far too long. We need all the prey we can get."

"Must be smart to hide their scent like that," Redbreeze flicked his ears. "We would be too distracted by the smell of Twolegs. Thank StarClan that Whitefrost found it."

"Lucky he wasn't attacked."

"Will we attack their camp directly?" Rainfall seemed nervous as she addressed her leader. "Who knows how many there are?"

" _All_ of them will leave," Ravenfeather lashed her tail. "They all seem to follow that dark ginger tom."

"Some fear Badger, so they work with him to live," Yellowflower reminded the Clan. "Killing him would be the best choice. Ice would be your second best. He's the large gray tabby."

"Ice is mine," Redbreeze muttered. "Moonfur will be revenged."

"And Spiderwhisker," Willowleaf sighed. "For Leafstorm too."

"So we will kill Badger and drive them all out?" Roseclaw huffed. "Like that will be easy!"

"Have faith," Bumblestar spoke calmly to the black she-cat. "ThunderClan has faced worse. We will win this time."

"ThunderClan! ThunderClan!"

* * *

Bumblestar and his patrol slid through the trees, every cat making sure to keep themselves quiet. Willowleaf felt her heart pound hard as they made their way to Twolegplace. There were no kittypets out and only the hooting of an owl could be heard.

Thankfully leaf-bare had released the forest from its cold grasp. The trees were still bare, but the dark green grass was a relief. No crunching snow.

Yellowflower lifted her head and opened her mouth to take in the scent of Frost, "We are close."

"We should be careful," Appletail glanced back at Ravenfeather and the second patrol. Bumblestar had Appletail, Willowleaf, Yellowflower, and Sweetpaw. Ravenfeather had Redbreeze, Snowpelt, Roseclaw, and Rainfall. The rest stayed back to protect the elders and Mousetail's kits.

"Follow me," Yellowflower commanded them, getting a nod from Bumblestar. The white she-cat kept herself stiff as she let the way. They found the rouges, makeshift nests in what looked to be a fox's den. Did they kill the fox for it?

"Come on out!" Bumblestar called, making sure they could hear him. "You're surronded, Frost!"

Willowleaf braced herself as a large group of cats came out. They all came out, as there was no cat left in the burrow.

"ThunderClan, it's time you were finished," Badger jumped at Bumblestar, starting the fight.

Willowleaf swirved to attack a ginger she-cat. The she-cat hissed as Willowleaf clawed at her muzzle. She clawed at her paws, successfully knocking her off her paws. Willowleaf held her to the ground and clawed at her back. She dug her claws in as the tabby tried to throw her off. Willowleaf pushed up, releasing her claws and sending the tabby running. But she was only one. There were still so many!

Luckily she heard Ravenfeather's call as the second patrol arrived. They dived at whatever cat they could. Willowleaf looked for Ice, seeing him battling Roseclaw. The she-cat had wounds down both sides, but still kept her attacks strong. Redbreeze sent another tom running before helping her. Appletail had limped out of battle, along with Sweetpaw. Willowleaf knew the battle had to end quickly.

She saw Bumblestar get lossed away by the dark ginger tom, and saw that her leader had gone still. He must be losing a life!

Not letting grief overtake her, Willowleaf jumped at Badger. The tom chuckled when he saw who it was. His tail lashed as she saw his paws bloodied from Bumblestar.

"Looks like your leader is dead, kit. Do you think I'm scared of you?"

"You should be," Willowleaf circled him, keeping an eye on him. She let every other cat fade into background as she readied herself. She only had one chance.

Badger jumped at her, and she jumped back. She tackled him as he clawed at her muzzle. She held him down and swiftly bit at his throat. She was almost flung off as he ranked his claws at her stomach, thrashing his head. She sank her fangs in until she tasted blood. She was pushed off, and stumbled. She turned to see Badger's blue eyes fill with fear.

He tried to scream, but couldn't with the blood starting to spill from his mouth. His entire body jerked for what felt like forever, his claws digging into the ground. Finally he went still, his eyes losing vision.

"Badger is dead!" the tuffed ginger tom stopped himself from attacking Sweetpaw, his silver eyes wide with fear. The Frost cats near him froze when they heard his voice. Only Ice and the tabby she-cats were left, the others driven out. The two she-cats left, clearly too scared to stay.

Redbreeze was still fighting with Ice, his muzzle bleeding from multiple cuts. Ice had many cuts on him as well, his sides covered in wounds and bloody.

"Let him go, Redbreeze," Ravenfeather huffed. "He's finished anyways."

"I want to be sure he's dead."

"You can try, Clan cat!"

"Leave with the others," Ravenfeather spat at him. "Or else your leader won't be the only one to die."

Redbreeze reluctantly let the gray tabby go. Ice hissed at him before turning to limp after the rest of Frost, Rainfall and Snowpelt chasing them to make sure that they left Clan territory.

"We won."

Willowleaf turned to see Bumblestar open his eyes and get to his paws. Ravenfeather ran to his side and helped him up.

"Lean on me. You're still weak from losing a life."

"Thank you, Ravenfeather. You're a good deputy."

Willowleaf turned around to see Yellowflower place her nose on Badger's head, swiftly moving in case any cat saw. Willowleaf shifted her gaze to not annoy the white she-cat. Why did she do such a respectful gesture to him of all cats?

She said nothing on the way back home, still able to taste Badger's blood on her tongue. It seemed like she would never be able to get the taste out. She had killed two cats now, she couldn't ignore that. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought. She didn't want to be a killer. She didn't want to ruin lives and relationships. Leaving kits parentless. Breaking up new lovers.

 _Forgive me, StarClan! I did this for good._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Frost has finally been driven out and this story is closer to being finished. I'll try to publish a chapter everyday, even if it's not for Under the Willow. There might even be a sequel to this, if I get the motivation, since I've grown to love writing for these characters.**

 **Three favorite Under the Willow characters? Any background character you think is underrated?**


	26. Chapter 25

Willowleaf entered Thornberry's den as the medicine cat had her head down. Roseclaw laid in her nest, deadly still. From Thornberry's stance, it must have been too late.

"Thornberry, you did your best," she tried to speak softly. "Her wounds were just too much."

"I should have been able to save her! We've had so much death lately. I honestly think that StarClan is angry with us. Why else would they take our strongest warriors and leave Bumblestar at one life!" The medicine cat shook with fear and anger.

"Should I have not joined the Clan? Maybe I was the reason?" She felt a bit of surprise at the fact that Bumblestar had already lost eight lives. Ravenfeather must be ready to take his place. And she would be the first to call the new leader by her new name.

"No, that can't be it," Thornberry took a deep breath to calm down. "If StarClan was upset about a kittypet, surely they would have given me a sign."

"And you didn't fail as a medicine cat," Willowleaf brushed against her. "We go through hard times to get stronger. We will get stronger warriors. StarClan knows this and will guide them."

"You are wise beyond your years, young Willowleaf. It's a shame that you didn't want to be a medicine cat. But I'm sure there is a cat you wouldn't want to give up." Thornberry gave her a knowing look, as if she could read Willowleaf's heart like a sign from StarClan.

* * *

No cat said a word as Thornberry dragged Roseclaw's body out of her den for vigil. The medicine cat had been unable to get rid of the infection caused by her wounds.

"She did all that she could," Appletail placed her tail on Willowleaf. "Roseclaw was a brave warrior who gave her life for her Clan."

"Why did this have to happen?" Willowleaf asked as Sweetpaw sluggishly made her way over to her mentor's body. The apprentice's eyes were dull.

"StarClan must have needed her more. She played her part, helping drive Frost off."

"I never got her to accept me," Willowleaf lowered her ears. "I never got the chance."

"She would never admit it to you, but she was proud," Appletail responded. "She just had a lot of pride. She never liked letting her guard down, even when Spiderwhisker died. She tried hiding it, but I could see that she was grieving her son's death."

"So that's why she was so strong about killing all of Frost," Willowleaf didn't even realize that the two were related. But it made her feel a bit better. Roseclaw would be reuniting with her son in StarClan.

"Roseclaw was strong," Snowpelt made her way over to them as the elders rubbed herbs into Roseclaw's thick fur. "I admired her a bit."

"She was," Appletail sighed. "So we all must be strong to honor all the friends and family that we have lost."

"Isn't that what we are fighting for?" Willowleaf asked. "For honor? To protect all Clanmates and the ones in StarClan."

"Exactly," Snowpelt purred, licking her between the ears. "You've grown as a great warrior. It's a pity that a Clan-born cat betrayed his Clan and family."

"Ratwhisker had it coming," Appletail flicked her tail. "No she-cat should ever be used like that. You deserve better."

Feeling awkward at the shift in conversation, Willowleaf went to pay her own respects to Roseclaw. Her eyes had been shut, as if she was only sleeping. She smelled strongly of herbs, masking the stench of death.

 _I know you don't like me, but I will make you proud. I hope you'll one day watch over me, as if we were friends._

* * *

"With Roseclaw in StarClan, Sweetpaw is left without a mentor," Bumblestar called from his place on the Highrock. "I had thought long and hard about this. Willowleaf."

"Huh?" she had to look around to see if he was actually talking to her. The other cats had their eyes on her, not making it any less uncomfortable.

"You may be young, but I can tell that you have loyalty and wisdom, and I want you to pass these on to young Sweetpaw."

Willowleaf tried not to flinch at the word 'loyalty'. Had he used it as a reminder that she was nothing like her father? But would Sweetpaw reject her in front of the whole Clan? The she-cat lost her father and mentor so soon after each other. She expected her to keep hostility towards her.

"I'll do my best, Bumblestar," Willowleaf nodded at her leader, heart beating hard. It felt like it was going to burst.

Sweetpaw stepped forward to touch noses with her, an unreadable look in her sharp blue eyes. Luckily for the apprentice, she had gained her mother's coloring. She might have her father's attitude, but Snowpelt was in her too.

"Try to not boss me around too much," Sweetpaw whispered, a light teasing tone in her voice. "I'm not going to be easy to train at all."

"It's alright," Willowleaf let a light smile fill her face. "I like a good challenge, kit."

* * *

Willowleaf watched Lilykit, Dewkit, and Oatkit throwing themselves at Appletail as their parents watched, amusement in their eyes. Willowleaf couldn't help but be jealous. Mousetail had a mate and kits to come home to.

"What's wrong?" Redbreeze had appeared behind her, his voice soft. "You look a bit depressed."

"Just thinking," Willowleaf gave a sigh. "She has everything a Clan cat could want."

"You do too," he reminded her. "You never let your kittypet blood get in the way your goals. I have to admire that."

"Thank you, Redbreeze," Willowleaf felt comfortable by his side, as if she was in pain whenever he was gone.

Suddenly she felt a familiar scent hit her nose and saw a flash of amber eyes as a soft voice whispered into her ear.

 _Follow your heart, Willowleaf. He'll make you happier than I ever could._


	27. Chapter 26

"Hey, Willowleaf, do you want to go on a patrol of just the two of us? I want to talk."

Willowleaf had been in the middle of grooming herself when Yellowflower asked that. The white she-cat shuffled from paw to paw, clearly feeling a bit nervous. It just didn't suit Yellowflower, the normally fierce and confident she-cat.

Now the both of them were on a hunting patrol, not saying a word as they made their way to the Sunningrocks. It was a warm day, so prey was bound to be out. Willowleaf made sure to keep herself quiet as a mouse nibbled on a stem sticking out from the water. She swiftly flung it into the air, it letting out a quick squeak before she killed it with a swift bite.

"Did you have to throw it like that?" Yellowflower huffed. "Sure, scare the rest of the prey away." But there was no hostility in her voice, pale yellow eyes full of mischief.

"There's still fish." Willowleaf lightly moved her tail over the shallow part of the water. It was still small, waiting for the rain to refill it.

"I was a rouge, not a RiverClan cat," Yellowflower stopped smiling and shifted her eyes to over the water. "I guess it's time to tell you about me. I know that you saw me mourn Badger."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can tell you now that I know Frost is finally gone. Willowleaf, Badger is my father."

"Your father?" Willowleaf couldn't help the gasp that came from her mouth. She knew that Yellowflower hated the tom, but she never would have guessed it. Badger was a brutal killer, while Yellowflower was a strong and humble warrior.

"My mother was called Lavender," Yellowflower explained. "She loved flowers, so she named me after the yellow flowers that fell near the cave where she lived. She had been living on her own before she met Badger. They were in love for a whole bunch of moons. But she wasn't aware that he was preparing his own group after getting attacked by a Clan cat."

"This group was Frost," Willowleaf connected the words. "So that explains why they killed Clan cats."

"When my mother found out, she ran from him," Yellowflower continued. "She had me and tried to raise me by herself. Unfortunately for us, he came back for her. But when she rejected him and Frost, he killed her in cold blood."

"That's horrible!" Willowleaf was shocked that he would kill his own mate in front of his own kit. But then she remembered Ratwhisker. Would the gray tabby have done the same?

"I was alone after that and had to rely on Twolegs for food. One of the kittypets felt so sorry for me. I'll never forget that brown she-cat. When I did get my warrior name, I requested flower in honor of Lavender."

"I'm sure she's proud of you," Willowleaf put her tail on her back. "You are a great warrior and I respect you a lot."

"Respect, I'm not that old! But thanks, Willowleaf."

* * *

Willowleaf opened her eyes to see herself in a starry meadow, feeling more warm than she ever has been. She wasn't alone though. The five StarClan cats all looked proud.

"Well done," Leafstorm rubbed her head against Willowleaf's. "You finally avenged my death by killing Badger and driving out Frost."

"You are a lot stronger and wiser than I thought," Roseclaw bowed. "I never expected to be proud of you, but I am."

"You avenged my death, and kept your promise," Spiderwhisker had a sad look in his amber eyes. "As much as I wish things were different, I know that you are going to be happy. And I've watched you grow."

"I would have been proud to be your mate," Willowleaf sighed. "But I did love you at a time."

"That's enough for me," he bowed as well, glowing a bit at that. His white paws were still, as if he didn't want to stumble with his words.

"My dear apprentice," Deernose purred, licking her forehead. "I knew when you were brought to the Clan, I would never regret becoming your mentor, and that hasn't changed. Keep your head high."

"Yes, Deernose," Willowleaf felt her vision go a bit blurry as she missed all of these cats. The ones who died for their Clan.

"Don't worry about Ratwhisker," Moonfur nudged her. "That snake-heart is not in StarClan."

"Where did he go?" Willowleaf felt a chill go through her as she pictured Ratwhisker's blue eyes and wicked look. "Is his spirit still in camp?"

"He's in the Dark Forest," Roseclaw spat. "Where the rest of the fox-hearted traitors go."

"You'll never go there," Deernose assured Willowleaf, clearly seeing how fearful she was feeling. "You are too kind for a cruel forest like that."

* * *

Willowleaf padded beside the ShadowClan border, letting her mind go blank for a bit, not having to worry about patrols or hunting. Sweetpaw was spending the day taking care of the elders. If she can keep Mousetail's kits busy at the same time.

Willowleaf heard the grass rustling, getting up to face whatever ShadowClan cat had made it over to her. Would she have to deal with Nightfang's rudeness or Featherfoot wanted to swap stories? But she wasn't expecting Honeyfang.

"Willowleaf," the black and white she-cat purred. "Just the cat I wanted to talk to."

"What did you want?" Willowleaf kept her eyes on the queen's green ones. "You've never spoken with me before."

"StarClan spoke to me," Honeyfang told her. "When the nectar falls from the tree, lightning and darkness will burn to rid of the cold."

"What does that mean?" Willowleaf tilted her head.

"I'm not sure," Honeyfang shifted her paws. "I just felt the strong urge to tell you. We should both be prepared."

"That sounds good." Willowleaf agreed with her, not knowing what was going to happen. Was ThunderClan's time of peace going to be cut short so soon?


	28. Chapter 27

Willowleaf kept herself hidden as Sweetpaw looked around for prey. The white apprentice was close to being a warrior, nearly the size of her. Willowleaf couldn't help but feel proud. She must have learned a lot from Roseclaw. But did she learn anything from her?

Sweetpaw was having her hunting assessment now, and in a few sunrises, she would have her fighting one.

"She's not the worst cat in the Clans," she whispered to herself, remember her former ShadowClan friend. Why had Nightfang changed?

A squeak alerted Willowleaf, but she relaxed seeing her apprentice had snagged a small mouse. Sweetpaw brought it over to a bush that hid her birds from earlier.

The apprentice seemed satisfied, making her way back to camp. Willowleaf felt a bit hungry, so she made her way over to Sunningrocks to hunt.

A small water vole was cleaning its whiskers, unaware of the cat creeping up on it. Willowleaf pounced on it, holding it down as she delivered a swift bite to finish it off.

"Great catch!"

Willowleaf looked up to see Sunstorm and Flamestripe from RiverClan on their side of the border. The ginger cats had their tails twined.

"How's the prey running?" She asked, her fur flat as the young RiverClan warriors beamed at her.

"It's great now that the river is flowing again," Sunstorm purred, her green gaze bright.

"Try not to take any fish," Flamestripe teased, licking one of his paws. "Your Clan might call you fish-breath!"

"As long as you don't start climbing trees," Willowleaf purred back. "You might slide out like a fish."

Being apprentices at the same time, she saw these two warriors at Gatherings. They seemed like mates. She hoped that their kits wouldn't try to start war with ThunderClan.

She still didn't understand what Honeyfang had told her. But maybe it had nothing to do with them, but cats they were close to. Was the prophecy about Lilykit, Oatkit, and Dewkit?

* * *

When Willowleaf got back to camp, she saw that Whitefrost was carrying his kits around camp, letting them climb onto his back.

"Badger ride!" Dewkit squealed with joy. "Badger ride!"

"Faster, Papa!"

"Yes, faster."

"Not too fast," Willowleaf spoke up. "You guys might land in the fresh-kill pile and some cat will eat you."

"Never," Lilykit shook her head. "I'm a warrior."

"You're also a wimp," Oatkit pawed her. "You jumped when Brownfoot was talking about that owl that took a kit."

"Did not! I can take on any owl."

"Just don't bring it home," Dewkit huffed. "I'd rather not have to deal with a bunch of feathers with my prey."

"Not sharing!"

"Kits," Thornberry shook her head as she took a dove from the fresh-kill pile. "So selfish but so cute."

"That's kits for you," Willowleaf nudged the medicine cat. "Little bundles of trouble. Always trying to prove themselves."

"I've never wanted kits," Thornberry admitted. "I've always been fascinated by herbs. But now that I'm older, I see their worth. They are strong warriors who put their Clan first, even from birth. We need all the kits we can get."

* * *

Willowleaf followed Redbreeze as they made their way over to the ShadowClan border. Now that Frost was gone, patrols had gone back to normal and she was left alone with the ginger tom.

"If I see Nightfang, he's getting clawed," Redbreeze huffed. "I'll never forgive that tom for hurting you. I'm sure I could take on a whole ShadowClan patrol."

"No need for fighting," Willowleaf sighed. "We don't have a reason to battle with ShadowClan. I just want to focus on making Sweetpaw a warrior."

"Can you never mention her to me?" he had his ears back in annoyance. "Her loving me is a big annoyance. Especially when I like someone else."

"You do?" her heart pounded in her chest at the thought. Who could the she-cat be? Yellowflower? Rainfall?

"Do you seriously not know that I love you, Willowleaf?" Redbreeze's blue gaze looked hurt, clouded at the thought.

"I had my suspicions," she cast her eyes to her paws as if the ground was the most interesting thing to her. "I just didn't know how to tell you my own feelings."

"I had a feeling," he chuckled. "The little kittypet falling for ThunderClan's strongest warrior. We are a match made in StarClan."

"You really are conceited," Willowleaf shook her head. "But I can accept your flaws if you accept mine."

"Your flaws are nothing compared to your strengths," he pulled her over and wrapped her tail in his. "I love you, Willowleaf."

"I love you too, Redbreeze." Willowleaf let her head rest on his shoulder as memories flooded her head.

She remembered how rude he was as a kit, some of that continuing into his apprenticeship. But somewhere along the way, he had started treating her as a Clanmate. She didn't know exactly when she fell for the lovely ginger tom, but that didn't matter to her at all.

"Should we go back and tell the Clan that we are mates?" Redbreeze glanced back at her, love in his dark blue depths.

"I think they already know," Willowleaf purred. "Or at least most of them think we are. Heck, even Ice and Ratwhisker knew it."

He didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement. He must have been thinking about that gray tabby Frost cat. The cat that had killed so many friends. Willowleaf would make sure he was killed if she ever saw him again. For her fallen Clanmates and herself. She would always put her Clan first.

"Come on," she nudged him, hoping to get his mind off of Frost and his sister's death. "We still have to mark the border. We should probably hunt as well since we are out."

"Sounds good," Redbreeze smiled at her. "I'll do anything for you, my dear mate."

"Sounds good, mate," Willowleaf felt a rush go through her after saying that. With Redbreeze at her side, she would be safe and sound.


	29. Chapter 28

"From this moment, you will now be known as Sweetfang. We honor your dedication and bravery."

"Sweetfang! Sweetfang!"

Willowleaf joined in as the Clan announced the white she-cat's new name. She didn't mentor her for long, but she was proud. Roseclaw must have been watching this from StarClan. Willowleaf hoped that she impressed the fallen warrior by finishing her apprentice's training. She owed her that much.

Sweetfang licked Bumblestar's shoulder, casting a hopeful glance at her Clanmates. Snowpelt nodded at her daughter, joy in her eyes. It was the happiest that Willowleaf had seen the former queen since Ratwhisker's betrayal. But Smokefrost would be at her side.

Redbreeze was the only cat who didn't cheer her on, his back turned. Willowleaf knew her mate hated Sweetfang, but he didn't need to worry. Sweetfang knew that they were mates.

"You could at least look at her," she lightly scolded into his ear. "She's grown."

"Rats grow too," Redbreeze huffed. "I just hope she doesn't try moving her nest next to mine again. I'd rather not deal with that again."

"She wouldn't fit with Appletail and me next to you."

"You just eat a lot, kittypet."

"Hmph," She ignored the teasing gleam in his eyes and went over to congratulate the newest warrior.

"Thanks, kittypet," Sweetfang purred when she turned to face her. "You did Roseclaw's job for her and I'm sure she's watching this day. I miss her. She taught me so much."

Willowleaf put her tail on her back quickly as others came to give her their own personal thanks. She could feel the Clan's happiness all around her, purrs vibrating through every cat. Warrior ceremonies were important.

* * *

"Can we ride your back?" Dewkit looked up at her with hopeful blue eyes as her sisters circled Willowleaf. "Whitefrost is on a patrol and Mousetail's sleeping."

"Please?" Oatkit squeaked.

"We won't claw too badly," Lilykit puffed out her tortoiseshell fur. "At least we will try anyways."

"Well. . . " Willowleaf tested them. "If you can tell me what your father's favorite food is."

"It's mouse," Lilykit guessed. "That's why he likes our mother."

"No, it's thrush," Oatkit argued. "But he hates the feathers."

"Rabbit!" Dewkit licked her lips as her brown-furred gave a slightly annoyed face at the thought. "He shares them with Mousetail all the time. I like vole best."

"Blackbirds are better. They're fatter and tastier!"

"Rabbits feed more and are better!"

"Rabbits are mouse-brained!"

"Mice are the best," Lilykit got in the way of her sisters. "But all prey keeps us all feed. We need to remember what Mousetail told us."

"True," Dewkit's fur flattened down as she took in her sister's words. The white she-cat nodded.

"I'm still right," Oatkit huffed, her small striped tail still lashing back and forth. Willowleaf knew that the brown tabby kit was stubborn. She reminded her of Redbreeze as a kit. It made since, the ginger tom being her kin.

"How about you three get on my back?" Willowleaf broke the tension between the kits. "I'll even ask Leopardclaw to tell you a story."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The kits exciting climbed over her shoulders to get on her back, any traces of a fight disappearing in the process. Willowleaf tried to not flinch when she felt their tiny kit claws digging into her back. The back that has been scratched at so many times.

"I'm a great big badger," Willowleaf playful teased as she stumbled around camp, keeping a steady pace so that they don't go flying.

"You won't be to our camp," Lilykit chuckled a little bit. "ThunderClan is strong and brave!"

"No stinky badger can get passed us!" Oatkit boasted.

"Yeah," Dewkit squealed in delight as Willowleaf made a sharp turn. "Our warriors are the best! Nothing will be able to get past us!"

She played with the kits all day to let her sister sleep and she enjoyed every moment of it. These kits would grow up to be great warriors just like their parents.

* * *

"I think we should keep an eye out for RiverClan," Owlwing frowned at Willowleaf and Swiftfeather. "They've started to hunt closer and closer to Sunningrocks."

"Exactly what we need," Swiftfeather muttered, the one-eyed tom sighing in defeat. RiverClan getting greedy once the prey comes back again."

"It could just be a coincidence," Willowleaf shrugged. "We might have to report it to Bumblestar just in case. Better safe than sorry."

"And we need the moons of peace," Owlwing began to agree with her. "The affect of Frost and leaf-bare have been hard on ThunderClan."

"We'll beat any cat, Clan or rouge. ThunderClan is strong. Even if we lost a bunch of warriors."

"In a few moons, Mousetail and her kits will be out of the nursery," Willowleaf mentioned.

"Kits are the one thing we need," Owlwing glanced up at the clouds. "We don't have any apprentices at the moment and we'll only have Lilykit, Oatkit, and Dewkit."

"Snowpelt might join them soon," Swiftfeather nudged him. "I've seen how Smokefrost is around her. I'd be surprised if they weren't mates yet."

"Mates do lead to kits," Willowleaf felt a shiver go through her stomach at those words. She almost stumbled, her head beginning to feel a bit fuzzy.

"You alright, Willowleaf?" Owlwing tilted his head at her. "You seem a bit sluggish today."

"I'm fine," she shook her head, trying to get the feeling to go away. But why in StarClan did she suddenly feel so dizzy?

"We can take you to Thornberry," Swiftfeather had a look of concern on his face. "We should almost be done with our patrol."

"I'm fine," she repeated as her heart began to pound in her chest. "We have a patrol to do."

"Alright."

"If you think you're fine, then I won't pressure you."

Hopefully Willowleaf was fine. She didn't seem to be sick, and no other Clanmate was either. It must be in her head. Letting the dizziness go away, she kept up with the toms. Surely it was nothing bad.


	30. Chapter 29

Willowleaf made her way over to the fresh-kill pile as soon as she woke up. She had been so much more hungry this past moon. She could feel how much bigger her stomach had gotten. It didn't help how tired she was on patrols. The dawn patrol made since. But she would tire so easily.

Picking a rabbit for herself, she began to dig into it, eating as if she was being rushed. She had to stop to take a deep breath before biting into it again.

"Slow down there, you'll get a stomachache if you eat all of that too fast," Redbreeze came up from behind her. "Are you alright, Willowleaf? I've noticed how little energy you have on patrols."

"Have you?" She winced, hoping that none of her Clanmates had noticed. "I'm fine. Just feeling a bit exhausted."

"You've seem to have less energy these days," he frowned. "Are you sure you aren't getting sick?"

"I'm fine," she went back to eating so that he'd stop questioning her.

"If you say so," Redbreeze licked her ear. "You know, you've gotten as chubby as a kittypet."

"I have not!" Willowleaf pretended to pout, but felt her stomach lurch a bit. Shivers went through it, making her lightly shake. "I'm just enjoying the warm weather and prey is very plentiful."

"You might be the biggest cat in the Clan," he nudged her. "But there's nothing wrong with that."

"Mouse-brain," she pushed him with a paw. But she could still feel the jitters in her belly. She felt a bit heavy, even for eating a lot. She sat back down and her tail defensively wrapped around her stomach as if on instinct. His eyes flicked down to the motion, but didn't say anything about it. Was she really _that_ big?

* * *

Willowleaf followed Appletail and Ravenfeather, not feeling very well. She felt a bit lightheaded as they reached the RiverClan border.

"You alright, dear," Appletail put her tail on Willowleaf's shoulder. "You seem a bit out of it. Are you still thinking about Frost?"

"No," Willowleaf admitted, her ears back a bit. "I should be alright, I think. I just felt a bit sick this morning." She wasn't going to tell her foster mother that she often woke up sick in the morning and vomited at the dirtplace. No need to keep any cat worried.

"Come on," Ravenfeather slowed her pace to not leave them behind. "Better to get this done. Can't you two notice how much RiverClan scent is all over. They are marking more aggressive then usually."

"We need to report this," Willowleaf lashed her tail. "Better to attack them before they attack us."

"I agree," Appletail mused. "Seasonal change makes the other Clans greedy."

"Yes," Willowleaf stumbled, bumping into Appletail. "Sorry about that!"

"I'm taking you to see Thornberry," Appletail huffed. "You seem sick. I'd rather not lose another Clanmate so soon."

"I'm fine, mother."

"I want to make sure." The brown tabby had a troubled look in her green gaze. "You can never be too careful. It's dangerous out here."

* * *

"What's wrong with me, Thornberry?" Willowleaf sat in one of the nest in the medicine cat den at her orders. "How sick am I? I'm not ready to join the stars. I want to see Mousetail's kits grow up."

"You aren't sick," Thornberry purred. "Quite the opposite in fact. What I am going to tell you is congratulations. I'm sure Redbreeze will want to hear about this. I'm sure that he'll be so proud of you."

"Huh?"

"Willowleaf," the white she-cats gentle blue gaze met hers. "You're having kits. I'm sure Mousetail will enjoy the company."

"Kits?" Willowleaf felt nervous at that moment. She had no experience with kits. But she felt movement in her stomach, as if the kits were telling her that she would be fine.

 _Don't worry, little ones. I'll try my best to keep you safe._

"You're a great warrior," Thornberry licked her head. "And I know that you'll be such a loving mother. I'm sure Redbreeze will be the first to know."

"Rabbitclaw, Appletail, Whitefrost, and Mousetail will also have to be told. I would never not tell my family."

Surely Moonfur would watch over the kits from StarClan, being their kin as well. It was a shame that they would never met their aunt.

"Of course. And I'll be there when you give birth. Luckily I know what I'm doing. I haven't lost a queen yet."

* * *

Willowleaf looked around for her mate, seeing him in deep conversation with Whitefrost. Dewkit, Lilykit, and Oatkit were playing somewhere near him. Willowleaf felt a wave of relief knowing that her kits and Mousetail's kits would be denmates. Her kits would never be alone. She remembered how fun it was having a lot of denmates. Surely her own children will be the same way.

"Hey, Redbreeze," Willowleaf shuffled from paw to paw, anxiety flowing through her. What if he didn't want kits yet? What if he rejected them? Would he not want to be mates anymore. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he nodded at her, blue gaze curious. Blue eyes that she had grown to love. Would this be the last time she saw such love in his eyes? "What is it Willowleaf?"

"Alone?" she felt as if every cat had their eyes on her. The cat who might end up taking care of kits on her own. "Sorry Whitefrost."

"You seem troubled, so it has to be important," the white tom stretched before turning to his kits. "Who wants to visit Rabbitclaw with me?"

"I do!"

"Oh, me! Me!"

"I wanna see her first!"

"Come on, Whitefrost marched his kits to the elders' den. The kits circled him, tails up high. Would Willowleaf's kits be that playful and respectful?

* * *

"You wanted to tell me something?" Redbreeze had his tail on Willowleaf's flank and she felt movement down there. Were they reacting to their father's touch.

She took a deep breath as she glanced at the tom that she loved more than anything else. "Redbreeze, I'm having kits."

"Kits?" he tilted his head.

"Yes," she closed her eyes as she waited for his rejection. But she wasn't ready for his head to rub against her flank.

"Willowleaf, you have no idea how happy that makes me," his gaze was soft and warm. "I love you and I'll love our kits."

"I love you too, Redbreeze," her tail twined with his as joy echoed between them. "I think we should probably tell our mothers."

"Agreed," he nodded. "But I'm not ready to leave your side, Willowleaf. And I never will be."


	31. Chapter 30

Redbreeze circled the fresh-kill pile as flutters went through him. His kits would be born any time. Willowleaf and him were sharing tongues, a thrush shared between them, when she started feeling pains. He had taken her to Thornberry immediately, and the white she-cat rushed her into the nursery. Then she commanded him to get wet moss and a stick for Willowleaf to bite down into.

He had wanted to be in there with her, but Thornberry had rushed him out, warning that he might upset the birthing process. Willowleaf was in her paws now.

Whitefrost and Mousetail were waiting, along with Appletail, Rabbitclaw, and the kits.

"We won't be the youngest anymore," Oatkit's eyes were wide.

"We can teach them all we know," Lilykit puffed out her chest. "And we get denmates."

"I'll show them around camp," Dewkit nodded.

"I'm sure you will," Mousetail purred, gazing down at her children with affection. "Whitefrost, Moonfur, and Redbreeze taught me a lot."

"It was easy when a fellow apprentice is eager to learn and listen," Whitefrost purred.

"More lovely kits for the Clan," Rabbitclaw stretched, fur fluffed out.

"They will be beautiful," Appletail agreed with her, green eyes casted on the den. After a while, the groans and shuffling sounds stopped.

Redbreeze paused, his breath caught in his throat, expecting the worst. Would StarClan punish her for being born a kittypet? Were they punishing Redbreeze for being mates with a cat who used to be a kittypet?

Thornberry emerged from the nursery with a calm and relaxed look on her face.

"Why do you all look so concerned? Did a hawk join the warriors den?"

"How is she?" Redbreeze couldn't help but purr at the medicine cat's silly question.

"She and the kits are happy and healthy. You have two sons and a daughter. You might want to get in there before Willowleaf names them by herself."

"Of course."

Knowing the spotted brown she-cat, she would do something like that. She would never like leaving things hanging.

* * *

Willowleaf lifted her head when Redbreeze entered the den, eyes tired, but full of love. She had her tail wrapped around the three small shapes suckling at her stomach. "Meet your kits, my love."

He glanced down at the small kits, already loving them. The smallest was a light brown she-cat. She had a longer tail than the other two. The toms were around the same size, one ginger with a light brown belly, and the other black.

"I had some names in mind," Willowleaf admitted. "Unless you wanted to name one?"

"What names did you chose?" Redbreeze was curious and didn't mind if she named them all.

"Deerkit for the she-cat," Willowleaf lightly brushed the she-cat with the tip of her tail. "Spiderkit for the ginger tom. I'm not really sure about the last kit."

"How about Sootkit?"

"Sootkit? That's a lovely name."

The kits all mewed as if in agreement with their new names. The proud parents smiled down at them, wondering what kind of future their children would have. Maybe one of them will become leader. Did Bumblestar's own mother feel this way when he was born? Did Rabbitclaw? Redbreeze never knew his own father, his mother refusing to tell him or his siblings about him. It must have been hard to care for three kits herself. He would make sure Willowleaf wouldn't have to do the same.

* * *

"Papa," Spiderkit ran over to Redbreeze as soon as he dropped his prey onto the fresh-kill pile. "Can you tell me a story?"

"I thought you were with the others, listening to Leopardclaw's stories? Does your mother know that you left them."

The ginger kit shuffled his paws, blue eyes full of guilt. "No, I didn't tell her. But I don't want to hear stories of prey and silly leaders. I wanna hear about great battles! I'm going to be the best fighter in this Clan."

"I don't doubt you for a second," Redbreeze licked Spiderkit's head. The kit reminded him of his own childhood. He too wanted to be the very best. But somehow Willowleaf had become the one thing he cared about. He still considered himself the best fighter. Not that he'd tell Spiderkit that. For a swift second, a shadow fell over the kit, but was soon washed by sunlight.

"Can you tell me any interesting fights that you had?"

"Well there was the time that your mother helped me fight off this badger that was trying to invade. We chased it off with its tail between its legs!"

* * *

"I win," Deerkit cheered as Sootkit got to his paws, shaking to brush dust out of his fur. The black tom looked annoyed at getting beaten by his brown-furred sister.

"I'm not really wanting to be a warrior," he admitted.

"Huh?" Deerkit's green gaze widened. "Don't you want to pass on what our parents can teach us?"

"Are you sick?" Spiderkit huffed out his fur. "Don't you want to be leader?"

"I want to be medicine cat," Sootkit's green eyes were clear, knowing what he wanted in life."

"That's a great idea," Willowleaf purred, licking his forehead, interrupting what could have been an argument. Redbreeze followed behind, amusement in his eyes.

"Thornberry will be thrilled to have an apprentice. Any kit of mine can do what they hope for."

Sootkit nodded, keeping his eyes away from his parents. Redbreeze chuckled lightly in amusement. His kit was so silly.

"I'm going to see if any cat needs help," he muttered, making his way over to Rainfall. Sootkit gazed up at her in awe.

"Our kits are cute," Willowleaf sighed as they seperated, each finding something different to do.

"I agree," Redbreeze wrapped his tail around hers as the sun shined down at them. They went through a lot, but they were at peace. It wouldn't always be this way, with the life of a warrior, but right now was perfect.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Willowleaf and Redbreeze finally had their kits, and this fic is finished. I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I never thought this would ever get over 50 reviews when I started. Thank you.**

 **One last question- Would you like to see a sequel to this? I might if I get the inspiration, since I love these characters.**


End file.
